Fall back from the Frontline
by Switchblade.Betty
Summary: SLASH A new form of love, a heartbreak, a love triangle and a most cruel yet righteous crime. What's a boy to do with so much in his life? Rated for language & sexual content. Four original characters are inside.
1. A Kick in the Head

Fall back from the Frontline

**Author's Notes: Rated for language and some sexual thoughts/actions. This is written based on whatever just happens to pop into my head. There is slash for sure, I'll tell you right now. _If you don't know what that is or you're just against gay people then please, I beg you not to read it_. I'm very impatient when it comes to flames and I take these things out on the world. Why you ask? Because I'm a Taurus. And I just do that, and sadly it's almost impossible to control it for me. Any who; please give me a review & while I'm working on then next chapter (which will be almost all the time) relax, please. Last thing I want on my mind is the pressure to update on a day's notice. And don't take this horribly, but I'm not good at stuff like that, give me about 1-2 weeks to update at the least. The most will be probly 3 weeks for me to post unless it is unusually long. Like this note and this chapter. Any who, there are three original characters in this fic, to find out more about them if you really want to, are at the Author's Notes at the bottom of the chapter. So, yea. Review please!**

**P.S. I own nothing with the exception of my characters (Rocco, Sweetheart, Wolfy), you must ask if you want to use them or even mention their names or use a identical character who just 'happens' to have a similar characterization. I will find out if you didn't ask, and I will kill you. Or worse. No love amongst thieves. ** /3

P.S.S. Stray Cat(s) name, is owned by the band: Stray Cats. As much as I'd like to own it, I don't.

Chapter 1: _A kick in the Head to a very strong Man that almost knocked him Dead_

Pony's POV:

I was walking home from the movies one night, alone because the rest of the guys wanted to hear this new band play from California. The bar that was having them play wasn't too far from the street I was on, so why not hear what all the fuss is about? I walked about a block or two and began to hear the most amazing beat that sent a person wild. But that was just the electric guitar. Then the base was heard, holding a steady melody, and then the soft beats of a snare drum. The sound was coming from inside the bar, the one Two-Bit went to often; so I entered. I saw Johnny, Two-Bit, Soda, Darry and Dally. Soda was the first to speak up, "Oh good Ponyboy, you're here! You have to hear them play; they got the most wild, most beautiful sound! People were dancing all over, and they'll be here all night! Ain't it great? They're just about to start another song, good timing for ya," Soda said as he took me in the middle of crowd that was in front the small stage where the band was. A tall Mexican man with cold brown eyes was what seemed to be the lead, a small Mexican girl was to his right, she was on the drum set, and to the man's left was another tall Mexican boy, though not as tall as the lead singer. God, the girl had such blinding beauty, I felt lucky to even be looking at her. The lead wasn't bad either; he's about as good looking as Johnny (which may I add is pretty damn good). The bass player was pretty cute too…OH STOP! I am not that kind of person... I hope at least.

Again that crazy beat began to play, and the bass and lead began to hum the tune to them selves softly. Before they started another song, they introduced them selves again because they must have noticed that the crowd had gotten much bigger since their last two songs. "Hello, Kittens and Cats! Now I'd like to tell you all who I am, as well as my lovely crew! I'm Rocco, and don't you forget it!" He let out a short but loud howl, sending the crowd crazy.

The beautiful girl on the drums spoke out just as wild and boldly as Rocco, "Hey there guys and gals, my name is Sweetheart and I'm the sweetest piece of heaven you boys can get your hands on, if you can catch it!" She said with a meow. All the guys gave a catcall except for Johnny and myself.

The boy on the bass then brushed back his hair back with his fingers, his hair was falling out of place, so he must not of put enough grease in his hair for tonight. "Hellooo, all you pretty ladies…and uh, guys as well. My name is Wolfy, as the ladies love to call me. They say I'm a real dog!" He let out a coyote's howl and then the all together they screamed into they're microphones:

"AND WE'RE THE STRAY CATS, BITCHES! AND LESS YOU FORGET, WE'LL BE WALKING DOWN YOUR ALLEY!" The crowd was screaming, practically going wild. I thought over nothing. But they were an eye full two extremely dreamy guys...DAMN IT, STOP! I'M NOT LIKE THAT! Brain, do something else with your time!

A few hours passed, it was already 11 o'clock. Darry had said he was going home because he had work, and Soda followed him. Dally stayed in the back talking to a few girls, one seemed slightly uncomfortable. Two-Bit left to go home, he said he needed to get up early for school, though I know it was for a different reason. The only ones there was only Johnny and I, and the band started to pack up their things and make their ways home. Though for some reason, they all looked alike. "Hey Pony, I'll give you a quarter if you go over there and ask that girl's name, and I mean her real name. You know, the one who plays the drums?" I couldn't believe what Johnny had just said. He's never really like that, so Dally must be rubbing off on him… That could mean trouble. But for twenty-five cents, why not?

I tried to relax so I didn't seem nervous to ask a simple question. I strutted right over to her and boldly I asked while Rocco and Wolfy glared at me for even being in her presence. "Hi, I'm Ponyboy Curtis. I hear you're new around here; that you came from California. Must be really exciting there and pretty dull here. But anyway, I was wondering, umm… What's your name? And I was also wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime or somethin'," Boy, I sounded just as shy as Johnny did! I suppose it was because of the other two guys who looked like they want to skin me alive.

She giggled for a second or two, and then looked at Rocco and Wolfy to show them it was okay. A smile was on her ruby red lips. "Ponyboy, huh? Nice name, real cute. My name is Sweetheart Garcia; it even says so on my birth certificate. Some people just think I'm foolin' by saying that Sweetheart's my name. I'm sure you get the same bull I do. Any way, yea I did come from California. I come from Hermosa Beach as a matter of fact. These are my brothers, Rocco and Wolfy, as you already know I'm sure. I'm the middle kid, but either way both are very protective. But, I'd like to hang out or somethin'. Who's your friend over there? Real shy ain't he? Why don't you tell him to come over here?" She said as she looked deeply into my eyes. I almost felt as though she could see my soul with those piercing beautiful green eyes. She was pale for being related to her brothers and had black hair that went down to her upper back. Marilyn Monroe was almost as gorgeous as her. I did as she asked, I told Johnny to come here, and as he stood next to me gave me my quarter. "Hello, I'm Sweetheart. What's your name cutie?" She teased.

Johnny turned a slight shade of pink; he looked at the floor, too shy to look her in the eyes. "Hi, my n-name's Johnny. I really liked your music," He said as he fidgeted. A big smile came across Sweetheart's face, Rocco and Wolfy also turned around after hearing Johnny's words.

"Really?" They all asked. No one had said anything to them about their music because they were either too shy or too scared to approach them.

"Well, Johnny I like your hair, it's very masculine," with her hand she gently grabbed Johnny's chin and slowly rose his eyes to meet hers, I was surprised because Johnny let no one touch his face unless he trusted them 100, "I also like your eyes, they are very adorable," She said as she smiled. "So where do you boys go to school? And where do you live? Around here I hope. By the way, don't you boys have family that you need to run to? Ya know it's late," I looked at her a little amazed that she was concerned.

"Well, yea. But Johnny was going to stay at my place for tonight. Oh and I live just down the street from here, the white house on the corner. We both go to the High school near here," I said as Rocco turned to look me with a strange look.

"You boys go to high school? Freshmen or what? I guess it doesn't matter anyway, but do you boys want a ride?" He asked; it was a bit obvious that Sweetheart made him asked even though a word hadn't escaped her mouth. I was so glad to hear that, I didn't want me or Johnny to get jumped or anything so anxiously we both accepted. "We live around you Ponyboy, I think. I'm sure yet, we just moved here today since I just got drafted back here. But I'm sure I remember seeing a white house on the corner before we passed a few houses. But whatever, pile in the car," He said as he Wolfy carried some equipment and Rocco carried what was left. Sweetheart showed us both their car, and boy was it tuff! It was a 1957 Bel Air Chevrolet; it was restored completely with chrome and everything. It was a mint green color and the back fins were white. Me and Johnny's eyes almost popped out of our heads, I was wondering where they got the money to restore it. Sweetheart opened the left side door and pushed back the seat, letting us get in first. Rocco and Wolfy somehow got all their equipment to fit in the trunk, so Rocco and Wolfy came to the front of the car. Rocco was our driver, Sweetheart told us about their family, why they had to leave California and how Rocco was in the Vietnam War until two days ago. She also explained to us how he got the military set up a house on our block that was given to Rocco since he almost died in his line of duty four times before. I also explained about our family, and Johnny told a little about his. But he never mentioned the part about the abuse. Sweetheart told us with very _colorful _language what she thought about people who abused their kids in anyway. Her cursing made her brother laugh, even though she was dead serious.

The car pulled up to my house, Darry was waiting on the porch, expecting me as always, though it was odd that he _was on the porch_. Rocco stopped the car and let us all out. "Don't mind if I meet your older brother do ya? After all, I have a right to meet the family if you're going to be hangin' around my sister," Rocco said as he approached Darry with a cool walk that made it seem he had all the time in the world. Rocco was much bigger than Darry when he was close to him, though from a distance they looked about the same. "Hello, there. I'm Rocco, just droppin' off your baby brother and Johnny. They needed a ride home and I didn't want nothin' bad to happen if you know what I'm sayin'," Oh even his talking voice was melody. His large strong hand reached out the shake Darry's, and he did a bit too firmly.

Wolfy came up right behind his brother as Rocco moved to the side to also introduce himself, "Hey there, I'm Wolfy. Nice to meet ya, hearing good things about you from Ponyboy," his hand also shook Darry's and Darry was fine with meeting them, and was awfully glad that they had given me and Johnny ride home. Then Sweetheart came to see him with me and Johnny behind. His expression went from happy to surprised.

"Hi Darry, I'm Sweetheart. I was just talkin' with Pony and Johnny here. It's very nice to meet a man who can handle his brothers as well as he does himself. You must have a lot to deal with, and I admire that you can handle it all," She said with a sweet smile, something she was greatly known for. I didn't believe she was sucking up, in fact I knew she wasn't. Rocco and her family have much more crap to deal with and I know for a fact that even on a military paycheck they're struggling to keep their world together as a family. She put out her hand, and she took shook Darry's hand. I thought; since they were doing just fine with Darry, why not meet Sodapop? All of us, walked through the front door, Darry first, holding the door open for Sweetheart, as Rocco entered, Wolfy held the door for us to go inside. Soda was sitting in front of the television watching a Mickey Mouse cartoon. Darry cleared his throat so he could get his attention. I noticed that the first person he saw was Sweetheart since she stood in front of Darry, and a wide grin came across his face as he looked at her. Man, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Hello, you must be Pony's other brother, Soda right? I'm Sweetheart," she said, she kept her hands to herself, she really didn't want to mess around with him since she noticed he looked at her as if she was a Greek goddess. "Umm, okay…well anyway, this is my older brother Rocco. And my younger brother Wolfy," She said pushing them in front of her so he wouldn't stare. Both brothers didn't exactly like how Soda was looking at Sweetheart even though it was pure innocence at first, simply because of her beauty. She put a hand through her thick black hair, sort of worried to what Rocco and Wolfy might say.

"I'm Rocco, the oldest of the family. I was in the Vietnam War, and you know, killed people. And boy, did it teach me how to skin a cat several different ways," He said threateningly. Darry hadn't heard because he was too busy talking to Wolfy about something. I was surprised to hear Rocco say that, he seemed like a gentle guy, but man he didn't want anybody to look at his sister the rest of the world did. No one could help it, but he was ready to make you help it. He was a bit too protective of her, even though she looked as though she could fight her own battles.

Wolfy turned back to Soda, who looked a bit worried now. Only because Soda knew he better watch himself. Rocco had to be much scarier, tougher, and meaner than Dally. If he was scaring Soda from that, then maybe we didn't want to piss him off. He'd skin us and sell our skin as leather. "Why you lookin' so white in the face? You got nothin' to worry 'bout as long as you keep your eyes in your head. You got to remember, we came from L.A. where there are _real_ hoods and _real_ guns. Not just some pipe you pull of the street. You guys have a real snazzy place here compared to L.A., mind if I moved in?" Wolfy said jokingly, Soda giggled nervously. "Anyway, I'm Wolfy, but some people call me Coyote. Though I'm not exactly sure why yet…" He said as he thought about.

Sweetheart came from behind him and looked him the eye with honesty, "I don't mean to sound rude or nothin' but it's cause you can't keep your mouth shut," She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut your mouth. But before I was interrupted by her, yea, we don't take a liking to people who look at her funny. 'Cause you know, we're a bit protective and junk. Probly just like guys are with Pony! Speaking of which, with looks like that, why don't you have a girlfriend yet Ponyboy? Hope you ain't thinking about dating our girl," He said in a joke, and he nudged me. Wait, why didn't I have a girlfriend yet? I should of. But I don't. I looked over at Johnny who looked back with questionable eyes; he made me melt, though I tried not to show it. God I hope it didn't show. "No need to worry Pony, I'm sure you'll find her somewhere, out there. Floating. In space. Waiting for you," Wolfy said as he stretched out his arm, with his other hand on my shoulder. It felt kinda nice to have his arm around me like that, so strong, and I felt safe. Oh what am I saying? It's wrong to think that, plus anyway he's probly not interested in me…I was rooting for Johnny more than I was for Wolfy anyway.

"You see what I mean? Can't keep his mouth shut. Well, whatever. Oh Darry it's getting late so we're gonna head on home, if you don't mind. Funny how we live just three houses down, I may come visit tomorrow, my brother and I have to do some job hunting. Even on a military paycheck you have to get money to buy furniture, food and junk. Also some shopping money, if you please," She said as she put out her hand for Rocco to give her a few dollars. He gave her a five, which was just enough for her to buy this one top she wanted to badly. It seemed like a pain for him to give Sweetheart the money, though I don't see why.

They left shortly after, saying good-bye to everyone, even Johnny and I. Before Sweetheart left she hugged Darry with a smile, a tear coming out from her left eye and she whispered in his ear before kissing his left cheek. I just had to ask. Especially since she left a ruby red lipstick kiss on his face. "Okay, what did she say? And you know you have red lipstick on your face?" I said, Johnny was curious too, I could tell even though he said nothing.

"No, I didn't know that she left her mark. But what she said…" I lead forward eagerly, Soda wanted to hear this too, so he shut off the TV. "She said 'only family amongst friends'. I wonder what she meant by it," He did look puzzled, even though Johnny and me knew what it meant.

"She meant that we're their friends and we're close enough to be like a second family. Though I don't understand why she said it if she just met us," Johnny said. Now he was puzzled. He answered Darry's question, but now who was to answer his own. He was in deep thought trying to find in the answer and so was I.

"Maybe she just wanted to get that clear. That we're not strangers to them, and that we can be real open with them…?" I thought I had it, but I doubted myself. I could tell Johnny gave up because he was looking at me with hopeful eyes that I knew.

"Maybe, maybe not. But Glory! That Sweetheart was a real doll! She had such a face, wow, and that hair! Woo! Oh man and that body. God, she's somethin' else. Something mean I want a piece of!" Soda said real excited. He had ignored Rocco and Wolfy's warnings completely. "Well, Pony it's getting late and Darry and I have work in the morning. I suggest that you and Johnny get some sleep, don't you forget it's a school night," Soda said. I expected something like that from Darry. But Johnny and me did as we were told, and he waltzed into my room, threw on my nightclothes and went to bed.

We were both awaken by the sound of a wicked buzz. The phone. Of course. I rolled my eyes and tried to get back to bed, but Darry came in a woke me up again. Johnny was already dressed and ready by that time. The world was waiting on me, and they weren't going to wait anymore. "I just got a call that Rocco will be taking you boys to school form now on, it was suggested from Sweetheart since they drive by this way anyway and you go to the same school. Rocco has to drop Wolfy and her off as well so it won't be that bad. They're right outside, so you better hurry yourself up Ponyboy!" Darry said sternly. I threw on a t-shirt; a pair of faded jeans, quickly tied my laces and grabbed my things. Johnny and I hopped out that door, no time for breakfast.

We opened the door, Sweetheart scooted herself over to make room. As soon as the door shut, at lightning speed (or what felt like it) we raced off to school. "Wow Pony, never been to this school before. Is it nice there? They, how about you two show me to my classes and around there, so I don't get lost. Would that be fine with you two?" She asked with the prettiest smile. We stopped at a red light, Rocco and Wolfy looked back at us, expecting a yes. But how could I deny her anyway, she never wronged my family or myself. And as far as I know, we're family to her.

"Well, sure. I don't mind, we got nothin' to do anyway. I'll show you our friends, they're real nice guys once you know them better," Rocco gave an accepted look, he liked that answer I had given. "I'll show you too Wolfy, they may look mean, but they're all nothing but for show…except Dallas," I said. I hoped she didn't ask about Dally, but it wouldn't matter anyway, I'm sure she was a girl who could take care of herself. She looked that way anyway. She wore a pearl-pink halter-top with lightly faded jeans that were close to her body, almost skin tight. It showed her figure real nice, but she didn't excite me like she did other boys, people she didn't care about. The halter-top was a bit low, but she carried a black leather jacket with white letters embroidered 'Stray Cats'. She only brought the thing in case her teachers got wise, but even if they did, they should know better. I could see in her jacket pocket a large switchblade; it looked as big as the one Johnny carried. Also there was a roll of quarters, just long enough to fit in a person's fist. Obviously it was real rough in California; if she was bringing things to defend herself here. Nothing happened at school unless you really hated that person and they just said something so nasty you couldn't take it.

We rolled up to the school, a lot of kids turned their heads to see who was getting out of this nice car. They looked as though they expected a Soc, and were stunned when Wolfy came out of the car and let us all out. "Okay, Sweetheart, Wolfy, keep it clean, if you're gonna fight, skin only please. Unless you have no choice of course; Johnny, Pony make sure nothing happens to them. And I mean nothing, or you'll be seeing stars into next week. Have a good day at school," Rocco said as he then drove off, many of the girls envious of how Sweetheart knew a man so handsome.

Sweetheart felt slightly embarrassed, two soc girls came up to her as soon as she faced the crowd. "Hi there, who was that who just dropped you off? He's a real looker, any chances you could pair us up with him or let us know where he works?" The girls said real gitty. Sweetheart knew exactly what they were hinting at, and she didn't like it one bit. I could see it in her face that she wanted to mop the floor with those girls. She didn't bother to notice a few guys were surrounding them to ask the same questions. Wolfy hated the questions, he put on his leather jacket, and flipped up the collar, he was getting annoyed real fast. An angered look grew in his eyes, he wanted them to leave. I could tell he wasn't one for tons of attention.

"Sorry, my brother likes his girls _bad_, not _cheap_. And boys, he's all theirs," Sweetheart pointed to Johnny and I, the crowd of men cursed angrily, sad that Rocco was as Sweetheart said 'owned' by us. "Now, anyone else have any smart ass questions? Free ass kicking if you do," She said threateningly. She began to crack her knuckles, they made a loud pop. Almost the entire crowd left except for two people we didn't expect, it was Two-Bit and Dally. I wasn't even sure why Dally was here and not trying to get a girl's attention or something. His eyes fixed on Sweetheart, I could tell.

"Hey, what was the line for? You got something going on here, like a free give away?" Two-Bit joked he noticed Wolfy, his eyes lit with a strange sparkle that you would think would only come when he saw a girl wearing almost nothing. He walked up to Wolfy, standing a what I would think was a bit too close for comfort, but Wolfy didn't say anything and didn't move, so I assumed he was alright. "Hey there, you new here? Never seen your face here before, and I've seen all but one like yours. You work out much or just built that way?" Okay, never would Two-Bit ask these questions unless he was roaring drunk, practically falling everywhere. But he was sober I could tell, but I just didn't believe the things running out of his mouth. And what made it worse was that he wasn't joking. Luckily nobody but those two and myself heard, other wise Two-Bit might get jumped, even for joking. "I heard you play the other night, the sweetest sound a man could play."

Wolfy looked at Two-Bit and rose and eye brow. He stiffed his weight to his right leg, kicked a bottle cap in front of his foot and then replied quickly after, "Yea, me and my sister just moved here yesterday. I work out a little bit, Sweetheart's my liftin' weight since she's about as much as I need. And in case you're wondering, then tan is natural. You said you heard us play, funny how I only remember seeing you there through half of it. But it doesn't matter I guess. Well, anyway, then you know who I am, but might have forgotten 'cause of all those beers you drank. The world calls me Wolfy," He said as he looked Two-Bit in the eye when he said his name. I could tell that their conversation was awkward for Wolfy since he only looked at Two-Bit during the last sentence. I could see he was unsure of himself.

Then I saw Dally approach Sweetheart, so looked at him as she did anybody else, even though he gave her a look that would attract any other girl to his arms. "_Can I help you_?" She asked, I could tell that his look was getting old fast with her. I also grew to notice she was very impatient and short tempered. An annoyed looked swept across her face, so needed to say something, anything to get him to stop. It was killing her. "What's wrong with you? Do I got something on my face, if it'd do you best tell me now! Pony who is this fool?" She asked, turning to me trying to avoid his face.

I looked at her a little surprised, but I didn't want to set her off and give her a bad day, because Dally was doing it for me. Johnny spoke up happily, "It's Dally!" Dallas broke away from Sweetheart's face to grab Johnny's head and mess up his hair.

"Dally huh? Oh, you're the monkey that Pony told me about. What's so tough about you, got a record or somethin'? I had to get mine wiped clean to be enrolled here. What'd you do? Knife a guy or what?" She asked, she was still annoyed with him and talked to him as though he was lower than she was, and in a way it was true. Not even Dally could deny that. To her, first impressions are everything, so far that was a **huge** note she was making. I had to keep track of these things, if our family was to get along with hers, might as well know almost everything about them except the color of their underwear.

"Ouch, that one burned. Sure I got a record, longer than any novel you've ever seen I bet. Now how's about a kiss to make things up?" Dally said as he released Johnny and stood directly in front of her. Sweetheart didn't move. For some reason I feared for Dally, I could tell she was angry now, and she was going to let him have it. He puckered his lips closed his eyes and bent down slightly, leaning forward for the kiss. It wasn't what she was gonna hit him with that would be embarrassing to Dallas, but what she was gonna do. Quickly she grabbed Wolfy, bent him down to her height and shoved his face into Dally's. At that moment the world seemed to be watching, Sweetheart, Two-Bit, Johnny and I laughed to ourselves, until Dally opened his eyes, and saw who he was kissing instead of Sweetheart. Quickly he pushed Wolfy away, wiped his mouth, trying to get it clean from what just happened. Everyone around us just starred, and it was an awkward feeling. Wolfy slammed his hand on his face; a bright blush flew across his cheeks. Never had I seen a man such a bright pink. A few seconds later, he was starting to relax; the blush has almost completely faded. He looked at his shoes, touching his lips lightly with his fingers; he then licked his lips. An unsure looked crossed his face, he didn't know whether to enjoy it or detest it. To cover up his mixed feelings, he then made an angered look, glaring at his sister.

"Wanna try it again? Or afraid I might take you out? Dally you got what was coming to you, and you're never laying a hand on myself or lips on my brother until that arrogance is changed. Because I don't give a damn about your record, I care about what kind of person you are. And right now, you're showing me you're a queer. Go home and work on that kiss honey, you need practice," Sweetheart said coldly. Dally removed himself, and stormed away angrily, cursing colorful words at her and Wolfy. Once Dallas was far in the distance, she whispered in my ear, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he liked it. He don't got the hots for me, but for you know…guys. Pony lets go to a movie with Johnny, Wolfy and Two-Bit. You and I need to talk about these things."

The whole day passed and all I could think about was her softly spoken words, '_you and I need to talk about these things_,' poor Johnny had to show Wolfy and Sweetheart everything, it actually did him some good because it made Johnny very comfortable around them. "Hey Pon, you doing okay? You're just standing there staring at nothin'," It was Wolfy, his voice was a bit shaky, he was still shaken from Dally's mistaken kiss. I looked at his shoes, a bit embarrassed, I felt that Wolfy could read my every thought and from he said next, I felt as though I was right. "You thinkin' about…_you know who_?" He got real close to my ear, whispering so that Johnny or Sweetheart couldn't hear, "I see the way you've been eyeing Johnny, kinda like my brother eyes guys when he's roarin' drunk. Don't let Johnny know, and I'll keep my mouth shut. After all, he's not that bad," He said as he pulled away from my ear. 'Oh Wolfy you know everything,' I thought to myself as I smiled sheepishly, he gave a wolfish grin. From then on, I knew that things between him and I were going to be much different than things between me and Soda. And I could tell Soda almost _anything_. But Wolfy, I could tell him everything.

**Author's Notes: Ok, here are the characters' bios. Review and R&R! What something more detailed? Then e-mail me about it, with the subject saying 'Detailed Bios on…' please put the character you want or if you want all put 'Detailed Bios on the Garcia's.' I won't get mad, and I'll never deny you the information.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Name_: Tyler "Rocco" Garcia**

**_Age_: 22**

**_Ethnic_: Mexican, Spanish, and Native American**

**_Sexual Preference_: Bisexual**

**_Grease or Soc_: Greaser**

**_Eyes_: Brown**

**_Hair_: Jet Black**

**_Skin_: Darkly Tanned**

**_Height_: 6'10"**

_Background_: Joined the army at the aged of 16, he was passed off as an 18 year old because his looks were so mature, just like his attitude. Rocco used to be a playful, regular Californian goof-off until he went to war. When he had returned, everything about him had changed; he is always serious unless with his family or someone he loves deeply. After returning from the Vietnam War, the military was able to buy a house near Ponyboy's to keep away from his abusive California parents.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Name_: Sweetheart "Sweets, Baby-Doll" Garcia**

**_Age_: 17**

**_Ethnic_: Mexican, Spanish, and Native American**

**_Sexual Preference_: Straight**

**_Grease or Soc_: Greasy Girl**

**_Eyes_: Green**

**_Hair_: Jet Black**

**_Skin_: Lightly Tanned**

_Height_: 5'4" 

**_Background_: Lived with her parents until finally one day she couldn't take it anymore, and ran to live with a friend who let Sweetheart live in her basement. Occasionally she would return home to see Wolfy and check up on him. With a beautiful face like hers, she don't need money.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Name_: Mikasi "Wolfy, Coyote" Wolfgang Garcia**

**_Age_: 16**

**_Ethnic_: Mexican, Spanish, and Native American**

**_Sexual Preference_: Unsure**

**_Grease or Soc_: Greaser**

**_Eyes_: Hazel**

**_Hair_: Jet Black**

**_Skin_: Darkly Tanned**

**_Height_: 6'5"**

_Background_: Mikasi lived with their parents until on day he decided to run away, but every time he tried the police would find him and bring him back. He's the youngest of his siblings, but he looks as though he could be the middle child.


	2. Nothin' left for me to do but Cry

**Author's Notes: Yes this is a continuation from the last chapter because I don't want to leave you people asking questions and junk. Because it isn't nice to leave pieces of the puzzle missing when you really want to know what the puzzle looks like. So anyway, this one will again be really long probably. I'm sorry for those of you who just read real quickies, but I'm not that kind of person to just through the information at you and say 'Now fill in the gaps!'. What would be the point of reading it? There would be none and I would be a horrible person. Now before I get too spazzy, I'll begin to write. POVs will switch often during this chapter because Ponyboy, wasn't always there to see it. This particular chapter is rated M because of one word, the F word. It's only said like once, but yeah. You never know.**

**P.S. A Streetcar named Desire is an old movie from 1951, I saw it and thought it was very good... you may think different, but I don't care.**

**P.S.S. When they are at the movies, the movies suggested are _real_ movies, that's why they are underlined, for those who don't know. **

Chapter 2: _Nothin' left for me to do but cry_

Pony's POV:

Well, just as Sweetheart said, we were going to the movies. As Rocco was picking us up, Sweetheart 'demanded' that he drove us to the show. "Hell, I wanted to go today anyway! I'm feeling good, actually got hired over at the DX where Soda works, he's the one who got me the job. Also, since he got me the job, as a favor for him you gotta go out on a night with him. He says dinner and a movie, or anything you want, but he best watch himself. If he does anything sneaky, a drainpipe will be shoved in his ass. But of course Pony, don't tell so brutally," I already knew not to. After all, Rocco was half joking if that was ever possible. All I was going to say was everything but the drainpipe part, though it was a little funny. Sweetheart merely rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hop on in. One of you boys are gonna have to ride in the trunk. This car only sits five people, but four now since I'm drivin'. No need to worry, it's plenty comfy back there, tons of room. Plus, whoever does it doesn't have to pay for their own food," Rocco added. Instantly Two-Bit and Wolfy were fighting for the trunk. It was pretty funny, because when one would get close to opening it, they would pull each other away from it or pound them into the ground. Eventually Two-Bit won and hopped in the trunk, he stepped on Wolfy's wrists as he opened the trunk for himself. Wolfy wasn't that pleased, but he let the rest of us pile in the back. Sweetheart sat between Johnny and I.

"So boys, what do you want to see? How's about 'A Streetcar named Desire'?" She asked. I'd never seen that movie and it did sound pretty interesting, but I heard the movie was from the 50's. The year didn't bother me, but it was how much I could relate to it that did. I preferred to try to relate myself to the main characters in the movies, that way I get real into it better. Sounds weird I know, but there's just something about it when you do it that way…

"Naw, let's see a good old War movie. I love them things to death! Though I must admit, the war scenes aren't as intense as they should be like in real life," Rocco said as he pulled up to the ticket booth. "For five," He said as he gave his money and collected his change.

"Oh, you would know. Okay, 'Mr. Tough Guy' what movie is it we're watching then?" Sweetheart replied sharply. She didn't like it much that we were going to see a war film, but then again it didn't matter much, she and I were going to have a talk, and maybe Rocco or Wolfy would talk to me about this too. Whatever they knew, or thought they knew they wanted to discuss. God I hope they don't jump me, but if they were going to, why buying me a ticket and still be so nice to me? I don't know, nothing was making sense anymore.

"We are going to see 'The Counterfeit Traitor' or 'Captain Newman, M.D.,' if you want funny, then we're watching The Captain. That one just came out today I think," Rocco said as he parked the car and popped the trunk, letting Two-Bit out. He gave him three dollars and then said, "Go to town; buy whatever. But if you get change, bring it back here or else," He said and the handed him the money. Not many people liked to stick around for the 'or else'. And I was one of them. Wolfy let us out of the car, Sweetheart grabbed my wrist and took me to the chairs not far from Rocco's car. "Where are they going? And why isn't she taking Johnny?" Rocco asked curiously as he lit a cigarette. He puffed the smoke into the air above him. That was all I could see and hear from the distance.

Rocco's POV:

"Oh, umm…they are talking about _something_. Umm, so yeah. Hey Johnny, let's go get some popcorn and a soda. I'll buy," Wolfy would have done anything to get away from me at that moment.

I thought about it, and how he wouldn't really say what the something was. So at that point I knew, and I had to ask, "But…About who?" Okay, now I was just being stupid, but I didn't look at Ponyboy too much. And thank God it was Friday, that meant I could relax. But Sunday was the real relaxing, when I went out late until Monday morning and drinking. That usually settles my worries and brings me down to earth. Hell, _usually_? It does always! I grabbed Johnny and Wolfy by the wrists and took them a few rows in front of where Sweetheart was talking to Ponyboy. I head her softly, but she wasn't talking very loud. I made Johnny sit next to me, making Wolfy my slave for popcorn and soda. "Get us some popcorn, would ya? With butter? Get us some sodas too, Wolfy you know what I like. Hey Johnny what kind of soda do you like?" I asked him. He looked at me with those big brown eyes, he looked in a bit of disbelief that I would ask him what he wanted instead of just ordering it.

"Oh, just Coke. T-That'll be fine," He said, he stuttered a bit. I could see Johnny was uneasy, sitting so close to me, and especially since I was talking to him. "I-I've never talked to a--" I didn't mean to cut him off, but the stuttering was going to kill me. Plus I already knew what he was going to say.

"A man who actually killed someone? It's no big deal when you're fighting for your life. God, some poor soul got his shins blown off. But he kept fighting until even the medic couldn't save him. A lot of the time I was on the frontline, and it was just me and a few other troops. The rest of my men had been shot down, and the enemy was closing in. I was thinking that I could climb in a nearby foxhole and fake my death to surprise the crap out of them and shoot them with all I had. But my ammunition was low, so I attempted another plan and that one actually worked. I was able to save myself and one other troop, Officer Johnson. But no worries Johnny, just because I killed people, doesn't mean that I'm an abusive or brutal person. I did what I had to, and so would you if you were fighting for your life. But you're just lucky that you haven't experienced war first hand," I said as I pushed my fingers through his hair, it was real soft. He hadn't put any grease in it, funny how I didn't notice, last time I saw him he did. His eyes were bigger than before; I could tell he was really interested in the short version of that story. The other ones were much longer, even if you were to cut them down to size.

"Wow Rocco, I had no idea. You must be proud to have survived, I'm sure you got hundreds of metals," Johnny said real excited to hear about those. I did get metals during the war, but I didn't get hundreds like Johnny would have liked to hear. But that was okay, veteran's day was coming next week, so I thought that I'd wear the uniform and my medals, proudly placed on my chest and neck. Wolfy returned with the popcorn and sodas, and handed them to us. He sat on the other side of Johnny, Johnny's attention still focused on me. "Rocco? Why are your eyes so cold like that? As if they've never seen love?" It broke my heart in two to hear him ask that. "Don't your parents love you? I'm sure they do, but…" It was like taking a stab to the chest, I could feel my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. I looked over at Wolfy, he looked at Johnny, and then he looked at his feet with shame that we even knew our parents. God those questions made us remember those horrible people who the law called 'parents'.

"Well, Johnny. My eyes are that way they are because I have stared death in the face and seen him do his work around me. Watching friends fall dead, from silly mistakes or from snipers. Bombs, guns; they killed each and every one of them. But as for my so-called 'parents', well now…they never loved me, Wolfy or Sweetheart. Our mom and dad would hits us with ropes, belts, anything they could find. My father would find reasons to abuse me, my brother and sister. Usually he was drunk or on drugs, my mom was almost always using cocaine or heroine. One day I couldn't take it anyway more, so I joined the war at the age of fourteen because they though I was sixteen, I just needed to get away, as far away as possible from my parents. Never did I seek love or acceptance from them, it was like looking for water in a dry well. From letters that Wolfy wrote me, I heard that Sweetheart had ran away and lived with a good friend of hers. Wolfy also tried to run, but for some reasons the cops had their eyes on him. Sweetheart stayed with her friend until last month and Wolfy stayed with those monsters until about the same time when I came to pick them up. As soon as I got my check, I bought a car, and left my parents to rot," I looked at him, a glare was in my eye and I knew it. I didn't mean it of course, but I couldn't help it.

"You know, our families aren't so different," Johnny started, I looked at him with shock. His big brown eyes looked deep into mine, almost as if he regretting letting me know that sentence. "My father… He comes home every day drunk, and he beats me for things I did or didn't do. Whatever it is, he finds a reason. And my mother just sits there, not even acknowledging me. Her eyes are as empty as a person's can get. But I know that--" I cut Johnny off again, I was so pissed off that I had to hear it. Not that I was mad at Johnny (that would be stupid), but I was pissed at his old man and old woman. God I wanted to beat the crap out of them!

"Johnny, what the fuck? You're their son, the only one they have! Johnny if I had known… Look Johnny, I…" It was hard for me to find the words to tell him. And usually I always had the right things to say, but not this time. "When does your dad come home? When does that smelly bastard some home!" I said very demanding like, jumping to my feet, standing over him. I think I was scaring him because he slid down in his chair. "Johnny I don't mean to be rude, but your looking for love under a rock. They won't ever love you Johnny, take it from someone who knows, who has lived it fully. Abuse will never turn to love, Johnny, never," I said as I sat myself down, he sat in his chair normal. He looked disappointed that I told him the truth, but someone had to say it.

"Seven o' clock. Sometimes he comes earlier," Johnny replied as he looked with worried eyes. I knew that if I ever saw the man I would kill him for doing this. It was disgusting how a man could beat up his own son without a thought in his mind about it. Johnny's face was so worried, as if he knew what I was about to plan. I could never do anything to a face like that, it made me become sad, almost making me feel horrible for having my thoughts become to violent. I ran my fingers through my greasy hair, and I looked at him with sympathy.

"I won't do nothin' Johnny, only if that bastard father of yours makes me. If anything happens you tell me, even if it's not with your family and I'll get them for you, okay?" I asked to reassure him. He smiled slightly, Two-Bit barley returned, and handed me two quarters. He got more food than a three-course meal could serve; I was amazed to have change! He sat next to Wolfy, smiling at him with a wide grin. I knew what he was thinking; he got everything from the stand so he and Wolfy could share. Oh God, they better not do anything 'questionable' in public, or I'll just pretend I don't know them. But I know I will, I know I'll have to step in to help get some jerk away from them so not to start nothing. If that made any sense at all.

Pony's POV:

"Okay, now Sweetheart you wanted to talk to me about…what exactly?" I was being ignorant. I knew exactly what she wanted to talk to me about, but I tried to make it seem as though I wasn't thinking these things about Johnny. I don't know why I denied it, for some reason I felt I could trust her, just like Wolfy. I saw Rocco make Wolfy leave for something; Rocco was now alone with Johnny. I was a bit jealous and envious though I'm usually alone with Johnny most of the time.

"Well Ponyboy, I wanted to talk to you about girls, but mostly boys. Well actually just the boys' part, if you know what I mean. Pony I've been noticing things about you, they are very similar to the boys in San Francisco and West Hollywood. If I hadn't known better, well, I mean to come to this conclusion--" I was beginning to sweat, I was very afraid. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I was. I mean Wolfy knew, and that should of relieved me, but it didn't. "-That you're very interested in Johnny-boy. I mean, I'm fine with that and I got nothin' against it. I mean I'm very glad that you're the way you are and I know that if it was meant to be any different, it would be. I just don't wanna see anything publicized if you know what I'm saying. Meaning please no making out in public," She said as she pointed to two guys a few rows behind us, they were necking, and just going at it, tongues flying and all. She made a sickly face, and looked at me with a ill smile, "I don't want to see that. Why? Because I don't want to know what _that_ will lead to," She said as she gave a sweet smile. I couldn't believe that she understood and actually accepted me. Not only as some guy who likes guys, but also as a person. I looked behind me again, I heard someone coming, it was Two-Bit, he had an armload of food. I knew for a fact that he couldn't have eaten it all, but it answered the question on my face once he sat next to Wolfy. "You're like a brother to me Pony, and maybe that's why I accept you. Or maybe it's because I can't stand discrimination. Which ever it is, I still accept it and I'm sure Rocco and Wolfy do too, if they knew," She spoke to me as though I was the only thing she had left in her life. The only thing she didn't want to lose, because she already had nothing.

I heard more footsteps; they were much heavier than Two-Bit's. I turned slightly to look; it was Dally! "It's Dally, quick duck down! He just might start somethin' if he comes over this way!" I said in a loud whisper. She ducked and so did I, I didn't want to look funny sitting alone by myself while everyone else was two rows in front of us. He passed us and I peeked to see he stopped at the row where Johnny, Rocco, Wolfy and Two-Bit sat.

Rocco's POV:

He didn't seem too pleased since Two-Bit had his arm around Wolfy as though he was a girl, and he was feeding him to top it off. Johnny tried not to stare at that one, so he was watching the movie and so was I. I just happened to be at the end of the row, so I looked up at this 'Dally' person with very stern eyes. I knew that he wanted to start some trouble, Wolfy slid down in his seat remembering the very 'exciting' (as Sweetheart called it) event. A blush went across Wolfy's face, and Two-Bit laughed to him self as he remembered Dally's face from that mistaken kiss. "Two-Bit, what the _hell_? You ain't queer now are you? Because, if you are, you know what I'm gonna do?" God, the smell of alcohol in his breath burned my nose and sizzled my senses. I looked back at Two-Bit, he quickly scooted far away from Wolfy and looked at Dally, try to pretend he was drunk. But since Dally was, I guess it didn't matter since he seemed to believe anything.

I snickered, and gave him a mean look. I did not need this crap, I was having a good day until I knew who this 'Dally' person was. I wanted to beat him with a stick for even trying that shit on Sweetheart. "What can I do for a dorky, dimwitted boob like you? Now listen hear ya stooge, I heard what you said to my sister and did to my brother. And I ain't gonna let that get away from a turkey like you. Now, I'm gonna do something that Sweetheart should of taken care of," I said as I removed my leather jacket, handing it to Johnny.

He put a small hand on my shoulder, in a way ordering me to sit down. "Please Rocco, don't. Don't hurt him, I know he's plenty sorry for what he said and did," Johnny pleaded. I didn't care, for once I didn't want to listen as I had for eight years of military discipline. To hell with it all, I was gonna beat the shit out of him.

"Let's step outta the way, huh?" I said as I pointed to a clearing in the parking lot, it was real dark and no one could see a thing. He smiled oddly, as though he loved how I was talkin' to him. How I was treating him like trash.

"If that's where you want to make love for the night, then that's just fine with me. But of course, I expect nothin' less than you to be a wild one," I had no idea what he was talkin' about. He looked at me seductively, and thank God it didn't work. I grabbed him by the sleeve as dragged him to the clearing. I stopped and let go of him once we were completely covered in darkness. I began to crack my knuckles, they made the loudest pop a joint could. I didn't care, all I knew was that Dally was going to be limping home, but what happened next, wow that was a shocker. He got real close to me and pulled back his arm, as if he was getting ready to punch me in the neck, I was much too tall for him to swing at, _maybe_ he would be able to hit my chin if he swung high enough. But instead of throwing a punch, he kissed me! Dally kissed me! Oh God, rape, RAPE! I knew it wasn't but GOD! I pushed him away, and walked back a few steps. I ran into a chain link fence, just my luck. As much as I like the taste of alcohol, I didn't like that cheap stuff he guzzled down. Actually I didn't like Dally at all, and I didn't even need to know him. As weird as it sounds for a twenty-two year old to be taken advantage of by a teenage kid. Especially since I was bigger than him, I felt like a complete loser. I was about to turn to get him at an angle, but his arms slammed on each sides on my face. I didn't have time for this! I didn't want to be an idiot who gets raped by some teenaged boy; that was for little girls! I punched him in the stomach and then in the jaw, and angrily I walked away. Dally fell onto his knees, holding his stomach, he seemed winded but I didn't care.

I returned to my seat, Wolfy looked at me a bit concerned but I reassured him by give his a smirk. "Johnny, my jacket if you please," I said. He looked at me a bit worried as I slipped on my black cow jacket. "No need to worry, that monkey will be just fine, but he should think twice about a few things before he goes off with a stunt like that," Johnny looked absolutely relieved for Dally. He was glad that I hadn't beaten him senseless.

Pony's POV:

We came up from ducking, we only saw Rocco come back to his seat, with no Dally. Either way, I'm sure Dally was fine, when was he not okay? The movie was over a few minutes after. Rocco turned to the screen and cursed brilliantly at it. He was obviously upset that he missed the movie that he really wanted to see. Form the parts I saw, it was pretty good, and maybe I would come back to see the whole thing. Rocco got everyone out the their seats, and as he passed us he said bitterly, "Get up, we're leaving! The damn movie ended!" Everyone got into the car, Rocco was angry, not pissed(luckily). He drove us to my house, and parked the car. "Everyone out, I'm too mad to drive us 1/6 of a block up," He said. Wolfy let us out and got Two-Bit out of the trunk.

I watched both Wolfy and Two-Bit as they gazed into each other's eyes, something was there that I had never noticed a few hours ago. They hadn't even known each other for that long, and already it was looking like love. But what would I know? Love had never hit me, and the hardest was a crush on my best friend, which was right now. In case Johnny felt the same, I observed the two of them, they did look like real lovers. Rocco held his forehead and spilled himself to Darry telling all except the parts I didn't see. Sweetheart was next to Soda watching a cartoon, and Soda scooted closer to her between commercials. She didn't notice or just didn't want to notice, most likely she didn't want to. Everyone seemed to have someone to talk to about things right now, and I had no one. Except Johnny. I needed to say something, I just needed to. "Johnny, can I see you in my room for a second, it's real important," I said, he agreed. Those big brown eyes were so gorgeous, they were hard to resist.

"What's the matter Pon?" He asked, a little concerned. I need to tell him in a way so that if he didn't feel the same, he wouldn't know whom I was talking about. "Okay, let's say there's a guy who likes his best friend, but he's not sure if his best friend likes him back so he's afraid to tell him. But when he tries to, he's afraid of what his friend's gonna say, so what should this guy do?" Johnny seemed a little confused, but he had a general idea. I could see he had it now.

"Well 'this guy' should know his best friend pretty well, so when he asked he would know or expect to know that his best friend is just fine with it or even feels the same way. Especially if this guy's name is Ponyboy Curtis and his friend is Johnny Cade," My heart had skipped a beat, I swore it had. After hearing that come out of his mouth, all I wanted to do was kiss his tender lips. For once I was sure about this, I _wanted_ to kiss him, and it didn't feel weird or awkward. I leaned forward, closed my eyes slightly and hurriedly felt his lips touch mine for a quick second. Even though it was short, it felt so right, it felt so nice, and so normal. I looked at Johnny's face, it was a bright shade of red. "Johnny are you sure that you…like me?" I asked, I felt as though I forced him to say and do that in a way.

His brown eyes looked into mine, and smiled a bit, "Pony, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I was so happy to hear that, I think I got a bit gitty and kissed Johnny on the cheek and took him by the hand as we left my room. As we walked out, everyone looked at us, Darry looked awed and Soda a bit sickened. I looked at them as though they were crazy. I looked at Johnny, he was a brighter red than before. I had forgotten that we were still holding hands.

Rocco looked away from the floor that he had be starring at to look at us. He stood to his feet, and smiled a sly grin. "Well look who found himself a boyfriend. I always thought you two were meant for each other, and there's no shame in that," Rocco said as he crossed his arms, the grin had turned into a smirk. Sweetheart now turned away from the television to see me and Johnny holding hands. She smiled and was happy for us, I could tell by the look she was giving me. Wolfy and Two-Bit smiled as well, Wolfy looked amazed that I would tell him, and Two-Bit looked proud.

"I need to have a talk with Ponyboy, everybody, will you please leave. It's late as it is," Darry said. My hand was taken away from Johnny's, because Darry had pulled me away from him. Rocco helped get everyone out of the house, I heard him say that he was going to drive Johnny home, and Two-Bit could stay at their place. He wasn't exactly sure it that was a good decision, but he didn't change his mind. After the house was empty except for Darry, Soda and I, and I could tell that Darry was happy for me or anything. He sat me down at the table, next to Soda, across from himself. "Now Ponyboy, what were you thinking? You know that being that way is wrong! You can't like Johnny like that!" He said upset, I could tell just by his tone he didn't want me to see Johnny anymore. "I really don't want to see that thing to be going on with you and Johnny. It's not right for two boys to…kiss and things. I'm not saying that I'm disowning you--" I couldn't take anymore of it. I knew it was wrong, it was horribly horribly wrong, but I didn't care. For knowing Johnny as long as I did, I think I felt stronger feelings that just liking him…Perhaps, I love him. But I couldn't stand being without him, and he had only left a minute or two ago.

I just couldn't stand it, "I know you're not, but you might as well! You can't stop me from loving Johnny, and you can't stop me from doing loving things with him! Even if you were to say that I can't see him anymore, it would be impossible. Darry, I've had these feelings for a long while now, and just today, I realized that they weren't just strange little thoughts. That it was my heart telling me these things," I said, I was thinking about being separated from Johnny, never to see him again. What a horrible thing to do or even think about. I just know that I felt so passionate with Johnny, he made my world spin, made my day a little better. Tears slowly began to fall down my cheeks, several were hitting the tabletop. "I just want you to understand, to accept me for who I am…I can't change, not even if I wanted to. I don't have any power towards my attractions, though sometimes I wish I did," I said, my voice was shaky from the tears. Soda gave me a look of sympathy. Darry gave a guilty look, he hated to make me cry.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, no need to worry. We accept you Pony, it's just that you don't want to be advertising that stuff. Some people aren't so accepting and they'll beat you up or even kill you for it. That's all we're concerned about," Soda reassured. I was glad to hear that from him, I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I knew they were only telling me what _I_ wanted to hear, they wouldn't accept me anymore than Sodapop would accept a bomb from a mysterious stranger. I sat on my bed, I buried my face in my hands, and I felt horrible. All I wanted was acceptance, and Rocco, Wolfy, Sweetheart and Two-Bit already accepted me, so what made Darry and Soda any different? I know they only wanted what was best, but anger overthrew me with pride. I was not ashamed of what I had just done, in fact I was happy I did it. I needed to show them who I truly was. Out of spite, I was going to do something I know I shouldn't and right in front of Soda and Darry. Whether they liked it or not, they were going to have get used to me loving Johnny. The tears I shed would not stop falling, and there was nothing left for me to do but cry. Cry until those word left me and I would be okay, okay until it was Dally's turn.

**Author's Notes: _TO EVEYONE WHO READS THIS, I PROMISE (I don't break promises) THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE SLASHY AND NOT JUST FLUFF._ Okay, how was that? Want to tell me, then please review. For some reason I had felt a need to write in the part about Dally. It was pretty odd for that to happen anyway, and I thought 'why doesn't Rocco realize this? What a dork!' Yes I realize that Rocco and Wolfy are freakishly tall for their ethnic and age range. But I have dug into that, and there are a few Mexican/Native Americans that are that tall which surprised the crap outta me because I didn't expect that (I knew that my grandpa was tall, but I didn't know he was Rocco's height, so that was a HUGE eye opener. He's mostly Native American, but he's also Mexican and Spanish.). I was seriously gonna change their heights, but whatever. Anyway, I just finished at 1:47am (PST), so I'm VERY tired. If it's like corny near the end or something then please let me know so I can fix it, I'm sorry about it though. Sorry. Pardon. Lo siento. Sfortunato. And in German: es tut mir außerordentlich leid. I don't know Japanese or anything else Asian, but I'm sure you understand by now.**


	3. My Love Can't Wait

**Author's Notes: As I have promised, this is a slashy chapter and from here on out it should have some slash unless something made me do a complete chapter (hopefully not) without it. If that is possible, I'm sure I will come up or have a very good excuse for it, though there almost is none. But anyway, before an angry mob forms from me have too long of a note and not enough with the slash I best end it now. Enjoy your boy on boy action!**

**P.S. POVs will change often once again. Just to let you know & be aware. **_**Please Review and R&R!  
**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: _My Love Can't Wait_

Sweetheart's POV:

I knew it wasn't too good of an idea to let Two-bit come home with us, I was very questionable about those two being together anyway. It was a bit obvious that Two-Bit was very interested in Wolfy, the way they looked into each other's eyes, the way Two-Bit touched Wolfy's face. He didn't want to have sex with him was he would a cheap girl, but he treated Wolfy as though he was a treasure made of gold. Very delicate with him, very caring, and oh so considerate. From what I heard, Two-Bit was like that with nobody, not even his girl, if he was to have one for a day or two. We arrived at the house, Rocco turned off the engine and Wolfy let Two-Bit and I out from the back seat. I see that Two-Bit was getting more comfortable around Wolfy, because he had placed a hand on his waist and pulled him close to him. Wolfy blushed a bit, and then smiled at Two-Bit. Funny how much the height differences were, Two-Bit must like them tall. My lips made a small smile, I was really happy for Wolfy, but at the same time I felt as though there was no one good enough for me. Dally was the only loser to hit on me and he's just too into himself. Soda really likes me; I can tell by how always gets so happy when I come into the room. But he just doesn't seem the kind of guy for me, even though he does have all the qualities I've been searching for. It's just something about him that sort of keeps me away, I'm sure I like him but…He just seems like he wouldn't want to let me go. But why would I want to leave? I need to clear my head, but I also need to talk to Soda. I closed the car door, I felt as though I had made myself depressed. And I think I did, because Rocco looked at me worriedly. "Sweetheart, you okay?" He asked with concern. I knew I could tell him, but it seemed silly that I would have a hole in my heart when I had a face and body that could attract any guy. Even a Soc if a I played my cards right.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just a heartache," I said with a weak smile. I tried to look like I was kidding, but that plastic smile wouldn't leave my face. Rocco frowned and had us all go inside. Rocco turned on the lights, revealing our living room, and to one wall was a black couch that looked a few years old, but it was still pretty good condition. We bought it at a yard sale and could never let go of it. There was a tall oak grandfather clock; it was new looking since it used to be our grandfather's and he never let anyone touch it. There was a television on a oak nightstand across from the couch; it was the only expensive thing in the whole house because it was color. A small radio sat on top of it, it was also made of oak. There was hardly anything in our home that wasn't made of that poor oak tree. The kitchen was to the right, and further down was the dinning room, which also lead to the hallway where our rooms were and the bathroom. There was also a walkway that leads to the hallway, so it was faster to get to bed unnoticed. It was pretty nice house, it's just that it was in a bad neighbor hood; perhaps that's why the military _gave_ it to us. I threw myself on the couch; it made a groan as though it was alive. Rocco sat next to me, he had something to tell me, and perhaps that's why he was turned towards me.

"Sweetheart, why do you think you _need_ a man in your life? Men are mean and nasty, cruel, gross, monstrous…" I knew he was going to carry on continuously about Daddy. How annoying. "But anyway, to the point. Baby-Doll, you can't hurry love, you'll just have to wait like everyone else. I haven't found love, and I'm five years older than you. You're just gonna have to wait, but with a face like that, you shouldn't have to. Boys should be rushing all over you, but they won't because they're too shy of that gorgeous face. You have to understand, not all guys are like Dally and thank God for it, but not all of them are like me. It'd be nice, but love is very similar to fishing, with what you put as bait will attract a very specific type of fish. But since you've only got qualities that girls could dream for, you're putting out a small fish as bait, which taste a hell of a lot better than some worm. If that made any sense, then consider it," Rocco said as he re-thought what just came out of his mouth. It did make sense actually, but I'm not as patient as he likes to think.

"Rocco, I do understand that, but I want a boyfriend so bad. How much more can I take before loneliness makes my heart break? Now I can't stand to live my life alone, I grow impatient for a lover. You have to understand, I feel that I can't go on sometimes. That there isn't a reason to get up in the morning," I said, he looked at me as though I was crazy. "Rocco, I don't want to wait until I'm old, I don't want to wait at all!" At this point even I knew I was whining, and God did I hate it.

"Now don't be stupid, there are plenty of reasons to get up in the morning! And I ain't old! Now stop your crying, I'm sure Soda is perfect for you. He's what you've been looking for this whole time, so why not have him? He's plenty interested in you, I can see it in his eyes, and he's a real gentleman," Rocco said as he put and arm around me to attempt comfort. It helped a bit, but not by much. Plus I was going out on a date with Soda tomorrow anyway because he got Rocco his job. Perhaps, I may like what I see.

Wolfy's POV:

I heard my sister complain about how she has no one to love her, though she should just be glad Soda's got enough courage to attempt to be as close as he is to her. I turned my attention to Two-Bit, he was small compared to me, but I didn't care. He was exactly what the doctor ordered, he was funny, kind, polite, and a real gentleman. He placed a second hand on my waist, he slid them up and down my sides; it tickled a lot, so I just had to giggle. He smiled, he knew exactly where to get me now. "How's about I give you the grand tour? Only a penny," I said as I looked into his eyes. They were so peaceful, and they made me feel so welcomed, and gave me such comfort. Two-Bit gave me a penny as I requested and I showed him what I could of the house. The kitchen, the dinning room, the living room and last stop, my room. The bed had black metal frame, my mattress was real soft, almost like clouds. The sheet and covers were cream with red stripes. There was a window right above it, usually I could see the sunset outside of it when nothing's blocking the view. That's how I liked it, Two-Bit like it too. I sat down on the bed, and invited him to sit next to me, he took that invitation within a heartbeat.

He leaned on my shoulder, his hand took mine. He then turned his head, his chin rested on my shoulder, looking at my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, I suppose it was true, your eyes are the windows to your soul. We gazed at each other for a few minutes, smiles came across our faces. He lifted his head off my shoulder, leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed me on the lips softly. It felt right unlike the time I had kissed Dally, which was just degusting. But this, it was pure, it was lovely and it felt wonderful. He pulled away from me, and helped me remove my jacket, saying to me softly, "You must be hot with this heavy thing, and it is a bit warm in here." He slipped the jacket off my left arm, and tossed it across the room. Softly, he pushed me on my back, and fell with his touch. He was on top of me, his lips met mine again, and fireworks went off in my mind. He then kissed my cheeks, my chin, and made a trail of kisses down to the right side my neck.

He nibbled lightly, I knew what he was going to do. But I didn't want Rocco to know, he would kill me. "No, Two-Bit, don't. I don't want Rocco to know, please don't," I said a bit worried. He did as I asked, he came away from my neck and instead blew in my ear. The sensation flew threw my whole body, my breathing had changed, he noticed and so did I. Two-Bit came away from my ear and kissed my lips again.

"Nervous or just excited?" He asked, love was in his eyes, it must have been in mine too because he slid a hand down to my hip. I replied in almost a whisper that I was a little of both and he smiled. He took his hand away from my hip and rose it to my waist. He pulled my shirt over my chest, I felt his rough hand run freely on my dark skin. Two-Bit made another road of kissing run down the center of my chest, going to my bellybutton. He licked it and then put his tongue inside it, my back stiffened, for some odd reason it felt good. Two-Bit smirked, followed up to my chest and with his hand played with one nipple, and used his tongue to play with the other one. I began to breath heavily, it sent the wildest yet pleasurable sensation through me that made it feel amazing. I had to be a bright red or pink, because my face felt hot. Then Two-Bit pulled down my shirt, looked at me he smiled. "You're real cute when you're red. But then again, you're a looker all the time. Have you ever French kissed before?" I shook my head no, I dared not make a sound. "Well then, this will be quite the experience. It's easy, I'll put my tongue in your mouth, and we sort of massage each other's tongues. You'll know what I mean when I do it," Two-Bit said as he awaited my okay, and I gave it to him. Everything he did was based on my decision, and God he could read me like a book. He kissed me again, but he opened my mouth with his tongue. It was the most wonderful yet weirdest way to kiss, our tongues played with each other's he wanted to know every inch inside my mouth, as I wanted the same information from him. Two-bit pulled away, he took my tongue with him. As soon he let go of my tongue, I put it back in my mouth. "Wolfy, I think I love you," The words we both wanted to say, the words that I was afraid of. "There's just something about that's so different from the world, and I love it. I love you Wolfy, I want you to be mine, and mine only. Please won't you tell me so?" He said with pleading eyes.

I didn't tell him because he asked me too, I told him because I felt it was true. "I love you Two-Bit, I'll be yours until the end of time, I'm yours only. Oh Two-Bit, never leave me, please, never do," I pleaded. I think I was feeling insecure, but he agreed he wouldn't. And I believed him, I had no reason not to. I had just made him the happiest man in the world, and he had made me the same. He kissed me again, we were there for a long while kissing until there was a loud pound on the door.

"Open this door! Wolfy you better have a good excuse for this!" It was Rocco and he didn't sound too happy. Quickly Two-bit jumped off the bed, and I hurriedly tried to fix myself to make it look like we were just talking. I tucked in my shirt, and ran a comb through my hair, a pink glow was still on my face, and my breathing was still heavier than it should be, but I tried to make everything seem normal.

Rocco's POV:

'What the F?' I thought to myself, Wolfy had no reason to shut the door unless he was dressing, but he shouldn't have to at this time. Unless something was going on that shouldn't be. "I'll break it down, and you know I will!" I yelled again, the door flew open; Wolfy had a nervous expression on his magenta face. Wait, magenta? His face was never that pink, only a dark tanned color like my own… Oh God he better not have. I saw Two-Bit on the floor across from the bed, looking at a magazine backwards. "Now what exactly were you doing that made you so rosy? And Two-Bit, are you trying to teach yourself to read for a second time or do you like backwards sentences?" Wolfy's eyes got big when I asked him about being flushed.

"Oh we were just uh…" It seemed hard for him to tell me what happened. "We were just foolin' around," I looked at him oddly; I questioned what he was implying. His face went from calm to panic, "Oh God! I mean, we were just practicing for…wrestling! That's right because Two-Bit and I want to join the team, and so we need to be in shape and learn those nifty moves they do so well," Now I would _never_ call my brother a lair, unless it was very obvious like now. I looked at him a little annoyed and crossed my arms, he knew that he couldn't win. But I wanted to torture him, making him a little crazed before I gave my final answer if I believed him or not. That always killed him. I didn't reply, but instead walked away leaving him to question me worried about what I know, what'll say, or what I'll do. I returned to Sweetheart on the couch, I was suppose to get her black leather jacket, she wanted to put some studs in it for some strange reason.

She looked at me as though expecting me to throw it at her, but I didn't which made her look at me funny. "Well where is it?" She asked, she crossed her legs to show she wasn't too happy that I didn't bring it and she was growing impatient.

"Why not ask lover boy?" I teased, she got up from the couch and walked to his room. A few minutes later she returned with her leather jacket and hit me in the arm for not doing what she asked. "Well, anything unusual about your baby brother?"

"No, the only thing that's unusual about him is that he's reading right now. When does he do that? Only Two-Bit can make him read," She said with a smile. She tried to put in the studs, but I could tell she was getting aggravated because they weren't doing what she wanted. She pulled them out and then threw her jacket across the room. "Oh, forget that dumb thing! Oh, by the way, a couple of Soc girls want to know where you live and work. Of course, I gave them the standard answer. Funny to hear those words from a Soc though isn't it? I thought only Greasy girls were interested in you, but I guess I was wrong. I guess that makes you a honey to attract any bee," That expression was a new one. But what was newer was the news of the Soc girls.

"They must want a good time, them boys are as exciting as I am I suppose," I bragged. I hated the Socs, but I _had_ to rub it in her nose. After all, I didn't hear her attracting any Soc boys.

"Oh shut your face! I don't need this from you or anyone else! After all, I'm far above those losers!" She said as she stuck up her nose, making fun of those two Soc girls.

"You know that's probably what they're saying about us. Well Sweets, it's getting late and you need to get to bed. After all, you have a date with Sodapop tomorrow," I shooed her to her room. She tried to resist, but of course that never worked. I was 1 foot and 6 inches taller and I was obviously a hell of a lot heavier. Mostly muscle mass of course, with the weight of my bones. After she shut her door, I walked to Wolfy's room, I threw a two blankets and a pillow to Two-Bit, and ordered them to turn out the lights. "Bed time, if we're lucky it'll rain tomorrow," I said. I turned the light switch, leaving the two of them in the dark. I closed the door and heard the soft sounds of Wolfy's voice telling Two-Bit to wear the pajamas he must be giving him. I hoped and mostly assumed that they would be good little boys and not 'fool around' as Wolfy said earlier. I walked myself to my room, I didn't bother to turn off the living room lights, I left my home welcome to anyone and everyone that were apart of our family or close friends. Plus, there was nothing a person could want to steal since everything looked like junk except the TV, but it was made to look like an old black and white television, so they could easily be fooled. I stripped off my clothes, ripped off my shoes and threw the clothes in my hamper. I then pulled out some nightclothes, which were only the bottoms, drew back my sheets and went soundly to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------good morning sunshine!-------------------------------------------------------

I awoke at about 5:36am, so that meant I only got 6 hours worth of sleep. I didn't intend to wake up so earlier, but I did anyway. I attempt to go back to the sweet slumber of dreamless nights, in the coziness of my bed. My alarm clock woke me after an hour. I didn't have work today since it was Saturday, but I'd go in anyway so I didn't have to work this Monday. And thank God I could do that. I slid off my pajama bottoms, took off my underwear, put some new ones on and pulled on a new pair of jeans. Folding the bottoms into a cuff to ankle height, they were (amazingly) too long for my body. I tossed a white shirt over my head, and put on my leather jacket. I heard the soft sound of rain lightly hitting the roof and window, I knew that it was going to be one oily mess at the garage. In my jacket pocket I put my cigarettes; which I occasionally smoked, and had my lighter carried in the other pocket. All I needed to do was put on my shoes and I was ready to leave. I quickly laced my shoes, and headed out the door after hurriedly writing a note stating that I was going to work on Saturdays from now on so that way I could have Monday off. The note was then clipped to the fridge and I was out the door. I hopped in my car, started the engine and off I was.

Pony's POV:

I awoke at about 9am today, which was a little later I usually wake up. I got dressed and decided to walk to Sweetheart's house. It might be a bit early but for some reason I knew someone would be awake. I looked at the floor as I walked, it had rained earlier. I walked a few houses down, noticing someone had left the front door unlock and slightly opened. I pushed the door open, peered inside, Sweetheart sat on a couch, a lit cigarette in hand, staring off at what seemed to be nothing. Her green jewels looked away from the wall and looked into what felt like my soul. She looked worried, or even depressed which I found hard to believe since she was so happy yesterday. "Is everything okay?" I asked, I too had that strange look of worry and depression.

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing's wrong. Things are just fine as always, it's just that I'm not exactly sure what to wear or what to think or even what to say when I go out with your brother later today. I suppose that's why I'm a bit nervous looking," I couldn't exactly tell, but I think she was lying, it was very hard to tell with her. Especially since she gave no expression now. Whether I believed her or not, I helped her find something to wear, she and I searched her closet and chest until she found something she liked. Sweetheart put out the cigarette, that way she didn't have to hold it all the time. We found something her brother would never let her wear. It was a black bustier that showed the top of her chest and when pulled to fit her body it showed her breasts a little bit. I didn't even approve of it much, but either way I helped her tie the thing. It was difficult to put on that black monster, I pulled and laced, repeating the process until it went all the way up. She fixed herself so it didn't show that much skin, which was the way it was suppose to fit in the first place. She got a long black scarf and wrapped it around her neck loosely until it didn't touch the floor. Then I helped her pick out a pair of jeans that were an ash color, only darker. They were too long so she rolled up the cuffs , revealing the studs she had put in it. These pants I don't think Rocco would approve of either because on the inside of the thigh there where huge cutout holes that almost went down to her knee. She got a pair of black strap high heels and put those on. Black gloves that had holes she slipped on her small hands, they had no fingers; she had cut them off as it looked. She was dressed to kill, God if Wolfy was even to see her, he would demand that she changed her clothes. But I was very loose about their rules, and I didn't care much for them. She thanked me with a kiss to the forehead, no red lipstick this time because she hadn't done her make-up yet. I think she looked pretty even without it, but I guess it didn't matter to her. I walked out into the hallway where Wolfy and Two-Bit came out of the same room, they looked as though they had just woke up, which I wouldn't doubt.

"Hey Sweetheart, how's about I walk you to my place?" I asked her, hoping that Wolfy wouldn't see her as I pushed her out the front door. A stick of crimson lipstick in hand. It was fairly cold this morning, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to run with me down the street. She did, a little confused why I wanted her to hurry. As we ran we nearly trampled Johnny, but she grabbed his hand and took him with us. As we approached my house, quickly I flew the screen door open, and then the front. I let go of Sweetheart as I closed the door behind us, Darry and Soda looked at as though we were insane. I saw Soda's eyes fix on Sweetheart and they lit with glee. Darry was trying his best to hint around about her clothes, saying how she could 'catch a cold' or some other bacterial disease that had to do with extreme exposure to cold weather. She simply smiled as said that she would be fine, that she was used to this sort of weather.

Soda moved close to her, almost standing next to Sweetheart. She turned to him, and smiled. For once she didn't have a sharp remark or an insulting threat to make him back away form her. This made him even happier to know that she was getting used to him. "So, where do you want to go for our little date?" Soda asked with a wide smile.

"Oh umm, I'm not sure. Wherever you'd like to take me, I haven't seen anywhere around here besides school, my house, your house and the movie theater," She replied with the sweetest smile.

"Well, will it be alright with Rocco and Wolfy if I take for the whole day? That's the only way to see the beautiful things in this city, even though I'm already looking at the most beautiful in all America," Soda tried his best to flatter her, and it worked. She didn't care, not today. Something had to have happened yesterday to make her change her mind about Sodapop, and boy was he lucky she had a change of heart. Sweetheart nodded and out the door both of them went. I remembered Sweetheart had brought Johnny with us as we sprinted down the street.

"Hey Johnny, what do you want to do today?" I asked, I hadn't thought much about the very near future. Hopefully Johnny had some ideas.

Sweetheart's POV:

Soda and I walked out the door and down the street for a few blocks, finally coming to an ice cream shop, or a 'Dairy Queen' as it was. Soda offered to buy me a ice cream, and there was no way I could refuse such an adorable face. I waited for Soda was he waited in line, so to spend some time I looked around a bit. I hoped to see a car I liked or to see a familiar face, and I did. Just my luck. It was Dally, walking straight this way, and Soda, the only person to show I was taken, was waiting in line. Oh God, I don't want to hear what this loon has to say.

He approached me as he had done yesterday, I wasn't very happy to see him, but he had the widest grin. I didn't smile, my emotions didn't change from the first day I had met him. But either way, no matter what he said, that accidental kiss hung in my thoughts. "So we meet again Sweetheart. I think it's destiny telling me to join you in a relationship, or at least something we can do that's close together," I knew what the 'close' was and I wasn't interested.

"I hope your memory serves you right, because I don't kiss queers. Let alone do something I should be doing with a straight man," I said stubbornly. I was being more than stubborn; I was being intolerant to him. I wanted nothing to do with Dallas Winston.

"Playing hard to get I see, well I know that one day you'll see different. And hopefully that day will be soon my little lady. After all, don't forget that I have my ways of making things work," Dallas said as he slid his hands down my slides. I quickly threw those paws off me, and my hand met his face. A large red mark of where my hand had hit him was left; his whole cheek looked a strong pink. "Oh, feisty one are we? I love my girls wild and dangerous. Such a bud has to blossom sometime," Such and ugly expression. And if anything, I was not going to have sex with _that_. Ew, God. He might have a nasty little bug, or Mono or something.

He walked forward, I didn't want him to get too close to me so I backed up as much as I could before I felt as though I was a beast at bay. My back hit something, I assumed a wall, and he got real close to my ear and began to talk real dirty. From hearing that, I didn't want to know anything he did to those girls…or boys if he did have an interest. So gross! I figured I'd play his little game. If there was anything he was good at, it was sticking people in a box. That was the most uncomfortable thing he made a person do to give in, so why not turn the tables? I began to whisper in his ear, "I know the things you think about _you know who_. And you know what? He thinks the same. Absolutely, no doubts about it. I could let him know, and perhaps you two can get a drink tomorrow at the bar. And then maybe…have a little fun?" I smirked, he turned a bright scarlet. I hit the nail right on the head.

"But…how'd you? So then, he'll…?" Dally questioned. He obviously didn't know that my information was false, and I didn't know that his information was true. But now, I just needed to figure out who this mystery fantasy lover of his was. I'm thinking Wolfy, but he's too into Two-Bit. Pony has Johnny, Soda has me, Darry prefers the opposite sex, and Rocco…My eyes grew wide as I realized his fantasy lover.

"Uh…Well girls have ways of knowing these things. We call it a gay-dar, and yes Rocco will see you Sunday night," The gay-dar, the most accurate thing a girl can have to detecting queerness. Yep, never fails and thank God for it. Dally backed away from me, he stood at a comfortable distance away from me for once; he made it looked as though we were just talking. And in a way we were in a way.

"Sorry it took so long Sweetheart, the cashier was having a slight problem. Anyway, I got you a drink, cause I know that you might get thirsty later," Soda said with a smile. 'What a sweet thing, oh he's a keeper!' I thought to myself. I gladly took the ice cream and drink form his hands, and kissed his nose. You'll be surprised on how people remember you from where you kiss them. "Dally's not giving you any trouble, is he?" Soda asked

protectively. I shook my head no.

"We were just talking Soda, it's fine. And remember Dally, at about 8ish or 8:30pm, at the bar, don't forget or boy will you be sorry!" I said as I held out my finger. I know Dally wouldn't forget that, because I had some idea that he was really looking forward to it. Dallas nodded and then walked away, Soda looked at him oddly. "Oh it's nothing, but anyway, you were going to show me the city," I said as we continued. Soda showed me everything there was to see, and some of it actually was beautiful. We stopped at a park with a fountain in the center of it, and a playground off to its side. I sat on the swing, pushing myself softly, Soda came and sat next to me. I know he only showed me the Greaser territory, and I didn't blame him for it. I did really want to see the other side of town, but I knew he feared for himself and I. I turned to him, and I kissed his nose again. He smiled and he kissed my cheek as I did his nose. I didn't expect him to kiss me, but it was nice.

It had taken us all day for him to show me everything and for us to do it all. The sun was setting into the soft pink, gold and purple swirls around us. It was gorgeous, I could hardly believe it. "The best part is always the sunset. Especially when it's with someone special," I believed that. Soda had shown me he was that someone special, even those small littler acts of kindness he had preformed through out the day had really added up in my heart. For once, Rocco was right, Soda was a gentleman and perhaps the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was my special someone, my best friend, my love. So why is it now that I had finally realized that he was the one? I should have known from the start, but then again, growing up from a family with the absence of love really does make you blind to these things. But I could see again, and he was the first one waiting, hoping, and praying. "Sweetheart, I have something to tell you…" My heart began to race, now that I had known, everything he said or was going to say was the sweetest melody that made me want to sing with joy and excitement. "From today, I have come to notice how much alike we are. Both of us have no parents and are taken care of by our older brother. I guess I'm just talking around what I actually wanted to say, and what I want to say is…" Here it comes, he is to confess his feelings, though for some reason I felt doubt. That maybe he would reject me, I had made myself fall into a depressed slump again. I need help or someone else to live my life with. "…I think I love you," He didn't look at me right away when he said it. He was looking at my ankles, I could tell he was nervous to explain why he felt this way. "I think I love you because, you're not just all outer beauty like all the other girls, you're smart and kind and funny. You're everything I wished a girl could be, but the only thing is that…Rocco would kill me if he knew anything," Oh God. That was right, my brother. Damn it! Why did he always have to stand in the way?

"If you stay quiet, and I don't say a thing, then everything should be fine. After all, I couldn't let a boy like you go, they don't make boys like you anymore," I said as I kissed his lips. He pulled me close to him on the swing, and we watched the sun slowly drift into the darkness of the sky. That's the only sunset I'd ever seen, and probably the only one I would ever remember. Only because it was shared with Sodapop Curtis and not some loser-jerk. The sun settled into the houses comfortably as the moon shown brightly in the sky above us. I knew Rocco would get worried if I wasn't home in an hour, "I gotta go, will you walk me home?" I asked. He didn't dare refuse, because I was _his_ sweetheart.

Pony's POV:

Johnny suggested that we just stayed at my house until dark, so then we could go and see a movie. As we were about to leave, we heard Rocco's clean engine run up the street, he was home and that meant he could give us a ride. I expected to see Sweetheart and Soda with him, but not exactly expecting Soda to be in the car. I was fairly surprised when no one but himself was taken out of the vehicle. I assumed he knew where she was, so I didn't bother to ask. I was about to ask about a ride, but Johnny spoke up first which amazed me, "Hey Rocco, can you give us a ride to the movies? You can come if you like," Johnny said still a little shy but he didn't look away from Rocco.

"Sure, Johnny. Um, do you boys know if Sweetheart's home yet?" He seemed a bit concerned, and it made me worried. How can he not know where she is, he's always so protective of her and basically watches her every move like a predator searching for its prey. We both shook our heads no, that made him look even worse worried but I could see he attempted to shrug it off. "Get in, I'll take you boys. I'll be looking for her and Soda while you guys are out," He said calmly and got back into the car. I opened the door and pushed the seat forward for Johnny, and as he sat down, I got in.

Rocco did exactly as he said, only not in that order. He drove around everywhere looking for the two of them, his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, his knuckles white. He looked around calmly, but I could tell he was panicking. Johnny and I looked out our windows to see if we could spot them. Eventually he brought the car to a screeching halt, he had found them sitting on the swings, Sweetheart planting a kiss on Soda's cheek. His worry then turned to anger and he threw open the car door and walked hurriedly towards them. I got out of the car; I knew he was going to drive them home whether he wanted to or not. Rocco yelled violently and made very suggestive jesters with his hands as he talked to Soda, I heard it all. "What in the hell are you doing with her this late at night? You should be home! You hear, home! If you ever touch her in a way that could lead to very specific things, you're going to be no more! Never touch her and don't stand so close! You're lucky I don't kick your ass for scaring the crap outta me, Sodapop! You made me think that something happened, like you got jumped or something! Don't you have a head on those shoulders of yours?" Soda backed away from Sweetheart; he was intimidated by the angry rough sound of Rocco's voice. For once, it didn't seem as though he could sing sweet music, now it sounded as though he had spent too many years in the war.

"Rocco, we weren't doing anything! We were just talking and maybe a peck on the cheek or two! You're such a jerk sometimes you know that? I can't believe you, you embarrass me in front of Pony, Johnny and Soda, might as well be the entire world! Even if something was going down, I can handle myself and you know that!" She said bitterly. Soda was still afraid of Rocco's fury and with Sweetheart saying what she did, it didn't help. Rocco grabbed Sweetheart by the arm violently and dragged her to the car, and had her get in next to Johnny. Then he demanded Soda to get in the back seat as well.

"There'll be no more talk about this, ya hear? Johnny, Pony, sorry to make you wait, I'll drive you boys to the movies now," He said; the engine roared as he drove like a bat out of hell. Quickly we were at the theater, he basically kicked us out of the car, only not literally. "Call me when you boys need a ride back. Here's my home phone," He said as he wrote it on a small scrap of paper, handed it to me and drove off.

Sweetheart's POV:

I know when he said we weren't going to talk about it, he meant it exactly. He knew that I knew what I did was wrong, staying out so late, getting him all worked up. But he doesn't understand that I, Sweetheart, the meanest, toughest girl in all of California, have found love. I usually make boys a little afraid of me because I had beat up anyone who gave Wolfy or me a bad time. But Soda, oh he was so different! Maybe that's why I loved him so, because he was in love with me and he felt as though I was just like anybody else, only better. He made me feel better than the Socs, better than the world. And he made me feel richer than the Queen of England. He was the only person to show me to true meaning of 'love', not just family love, but the real kind. Rocco came up to the Curtis house, and dropped Soda off, he made the hand signal that he was watching him. I think that creeped Soda out more than ever, and then Rocco drove the not even one-third a block to our house. He didn't speak once about what just happened, and attempted his best to act as though it never occurred. He opened the front door, and went inside, and turned on the lights. Of all things to be sitting on the couch, it was Wolfy's black tee shirt. His door was shut, and that's all I needed to know. I didn't want any details.

Rocco picked up the shirt and looked at it as though it was diseased. He threw it off the couch, and walked to Wolfy's room, the door shut & this time locked. Rocco didn't bother, Wolfy knew better than to lose his virginity to someone who he wasn't serious about. Or at least, he best know better. I plopped myself on the couch, turned on the television, and Rocco joined me to watch the news. "Oh, by the way, meet Dally at the Bar tomorrow night. He'll be waiting," I said coolly, looking at my brother. The phone rang and Rocco answered it, says a few 'okay's and then an 'I'll be right there'. I assumed he went to pick up Ponyboy and Johnny from the movie house, and out the front door he went. With in about 15 minutes he came back through the front door, and next to me on our black couch.

Wolfy's POV:

Two-Bit kissed me passionately, and I kissed back. The only thing on my body was my jeans and socks from earlier that day. The hours before we didn't do much but talk, walk around the block and watch a movie on the TV. It was just a few moments ago that we decided to fall into my room again. After a long while of being in my room together, Two-Bit put his tongue in my mouth and I put mien into his. As he kissed me, his hands slid down to my hips. I loved him, I really did, not just because he was someone I could talk to, but also because he could understand me better than anyone. Better than Rocco, and we had a brotherly relationship that no one could ever match. There was no secrets, and never would there have been. Until I met Two-Bit. Instead of him playing with me, I tried a shot at it. I mean, why not? I pushed him softly on his back, kisses trailed to almost everywhere on his body. I kissed his neck, his chest, his back, his face, his arms; everywhere that clothes didn't cover. Once again I reached his lips, then I went to his ear where I began to nibble. He must have liked it because I could see a pleased smile across his face. I let go of his ear, and licked the bridge of his nose. I was practically sitting on top of him, Two-Bit's hands were still on my hips. "Please, oh please let me show you my love Wolfy," Two-Bit begged. I know I shouldn't, and I couldn't, but my body said different. "Let me love you more than just words can say. Please Wolfy, let me be your first, let me love you like you should be," Two-Bit said as he slid a hand around my back, and his other went up to my chest. I wanted to, I wanted to so badly, but I knew better. Rocco would whip me so good; it wouldn't even be funny to watch. And that was just 'love taps' to him; I've seen him get Sweetheart, and God that _won't_ be me. At least I hope. But the more I thought about the consequences, the more I didn't care. Rocco wouldn't know…would he? It bothered me none, if I got hit for it, then I suppose it's an all-for-love exchange.

"I love you Two-Bit, but, what about Rocco? He'll know, and what if I never get to see you again?" I said as I gazed into those jewels they called eyes. I worried by just the thought, I couldn't live without Two-Bit. Never could I, and never would I. Two-Bit's expression changed as he thought about what I said. He then looked relieved all of a sudden; I assumed he had an idea.

"Then he just won't know, or we just won't. Either way, he can't keep you away from me forever. I'll find ways to see you, if there's will there has to be a way," He said as he kissed my chest. I thought about it, and he was right. Rocco couldn't possibly keep him from me, plus we go to the same school. "But don't worry, I won't hurt you unless you want all of me," He said with a slight blush. If it was going to hurt, then not tonight because I knew I wouldn't handle it well. Even if I were to whimper, Rocco would know. Perhaps some time when he wasn't here, or even in this neighbor hood. Tomorrow night Rocco would be gone, and Two-Bit and I could be all alone.

"I want all of you Two-Bit, but we have to wait until tomorrow night. Rocco will be gone and I know Sweetheart will be busy with Soda," I said as I played with his hair. He smirked, I laid on my back, and he turned himself so he could be on top of me.

"Then you can enjoy what I can give you tonight," He said as he undid the button to my jeans, and slowly pulled down the zipper. Two-Bit tugged down my pants, and slid down my underwear, he smiled as he looked at my member. He ran his finger across it lightly, goose bumps appeared on my skin quickly after. Two-Bit then used his hands to play with it a bit, and then used his tongue. I gasped when I felt his tongue, I looked down at him, and the look on his face told me that it was only going to get better. His tongue raced to my tip, and then he took me into his mouth. His tongue played and danced with my member, and I felt myself become erect. My breathing hand changed, it was much heavier now, almost a pant. Two-Bit sucked on my erection lightly, and like a fool, I moaned. Quickly I slammed a hand over my mouth, I was now absolutely terrified. I looked at Two-bit with wide eyes, he was now away from my member, fear struck him also. I listened closely for footsteps, for any sound at all. I heard nothing, I was in disbelief that Rocco hadn't came to ask what was happening. I was still worried, until I felt a tongue slide down my chest. I jumped, Two-Bit had scarred the crap outta me! "Thank God Rocco didn't hear. I love you Wolfy, but you gotta keep quiet if you want me to show you a night of pleasure. Something I know you won't forget," He whispered. Two-Bit continued doing what he had left off, I held a pillow over my mouth and moaned as loud as I needed. The pillow muffled it to a low whisper, even if I was to scream. My emotions ran wild, Two-Bit played with my erect dick some more until I couldn't take it.

I lifted myself up and kissed him again and again. I did it so much that I couldn't breathe by the time I pulled away from him. Two-Bit held onto my lip until I pulled away. "Two-Bit I love you, I can't take it, I want you now! Please, I want all of you, I want you so bad. I feel as though I need you," I pleaded, I wanted him more than anything.

His eyes looked deep into mine, I knew better, but the words that came out of my mouth with all from the mixed emotions. Some demanded that I had him now, and others told me to wait, to be patient. Even though I usually was, I was losing all the patience I ever had. "No, not tonight. Tomorrow, please just wait until tomorrow. Do you think you can do that, just for me? And tomorrow night it will be all about you," Those words replaced everything I had lost, especially my temporary insanity. I swore I was going to lose it, but I could wait. I was going to wait, and that's all there was to it. He pulled up my underwear with care, and somehow managed to get my erection inside. Then he fished through my draws, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms. I threw off my jeans, and I put on the soft fabric pants. It made me feel like it was winter, even though it was late autumn. I slid into bed, and had Two-Bit sleep in the same bed with me. He kissed my cheek softly, and that's all I could remember once I finally reached a dreamless slumber where not even the biggest worries could wake me with a nightmare, and the most beautiful things make me sleep deeper with a dream.

Sweetheart's POV:

As we sat on the couch a news report flashed on the television screen, it had a picture of a boy who looked like an old war buddy of Rocco's. "We are bringing you this special report live from our studio, just a few hours ago there was a jail brake at the Los Angelus County Jail, though prison security was able to keep most prisoners from escaping, one had got away. His name is Perry Allison, he's 5'9", Caucasian male, age 19, and weighs 155 lbs., has red hair and blue eyes," They displayed his picture, a face very familiar to Rocco and I, "If you see this man then please call your local police force. He is believed to be armed and dangerous, so please do not try to be a hero. We are told that he escaped from jail by holding up his jailor with a pistol carved from soap and colored with shoe polish. We are also told they he is in the Oklahoma area, specifically around Tulsa and that he has actually bought a gun and a switchblade," Both of our eyes widened. Both Rocco and I shared fond and disturbed memories of Perry. I think Perry was coming back to restore his lost love with my older brother but…How did he find us?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Notes: Okay I realized that this chapter was mostly focused on Wolfy & Two-Bit but I thought they deserved the time because I barley mentioned them in all the other chapters. Maybe I mentioned them like one or twice in the whole thing. But whatever. Oh as a heads up, there will be a new character in the next chapter that will cause quite the ruckus. And Dally's feelings for Rocco may turn to jealousy because of this new person. But then again, I might change my mind, like right now I have a better idea for it. I won't tell, but so it goes. Please Review and R&R!  
FYI: This chapter _alone_ is 8,829 words. In Microsoft Word, that's 14 pages worth of material. That includes that Author's Notes as well.**


	4. Perry Ain't Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry if it's choppy or details are missing, I'll do my best to fill in the gaps I see. If I miss something, bare with me, I have a thousand ideas in my head right now and I don't know how to organize them. Anyway, the new character's bio is at the bottom of the chapter where the other ones were for the first chapter. And his name is…Perry Allison. **

**P.S. I've changed the rating since my language is getting out of hand… again. Therefore, this is now mostly rated on: Strong and suggestive language, Sexual actions/implements, Gory War flashback/dream thingy, and perhaps some other things that may be mentioned later. Maybe.**

Chapter 4:_ Perry Ain't Nothin' but Trouble_

Sweetheart's POV:

I turned off the television after the newsman was done. I was worried, almost afraid. I know I shouldn't be, but Perry…He was much worse than Dally could ever be. Perhaps that's why he decided to join the war, so he could kill people and get away with it. The only thing was that no one knew how much of a monster he was before the war. But Perry Allison wasn't a horrible person at all, he was a good war buddy of Rocco's, and I guess you could say they were real sweethearts. Rocco always wrote me about their romance and the love that they shared while he was away at war. I always wondered how they found time for those things. But before, when Rocco lived at home with Wolfy and myself, he would usually have Perry up in his room, but at that time they were just good friends. I suppose war causes emotions to mix and hidden secrets to appear, to be confronted before a tragic, pointless death. Rocco walked from the living room to the kitchen numerous times, I thought he was going to ruin the carpet because of it. It's not that Rocco did still have feelings for Perry, but the things that Perry did make him worry. Perry had committed manslaughter on his father, and a gang of Socs. He was an angry man, he had always been, and I supposed he had just snapped one day. But of all people to be there, it was I; I was there when he had killed them all. Rocco was only there to see the Socs die in a bloody mess before him. The switchblade covered with blood, Perry's shirt drenched in that crimson liquid that so heavily runs threw our veins. We stood there in shock, Perry had always been so kind to us, had always treated Wolfy and I as though we where his own brother and sister. He cared for my older brother as though he was the last being on Earth. But that day, that released fury had made his world fall to pieces. Those memories scared me, made me fear the loving man I knew he could be, and it scared Rocco too. Never had he thought that Perry could do it, but at the same time, he knew he could. Rocco knew he could pull a trigger, or kill a man with his bare hands, but this…He had literally cut them to ribbons. Only because of a rude comment, and because he caught his father hit his mother. "Is he…?" I was hesitant, but Rocco knew what I meant even though I didn't finish.

"I don't know," Rocco replied, I could tell he was stressing, and who wasn't at such news? If I told Wolfy, he would leap with joy, because he hadn't a clue of those events, of those murders. We simply told him that Perry had been arrested for being drunk in public when he returned from the war. Either way, Wolfy didn't care.

"We can't lie to Wolfy for much longer, and I know Perry will be looking for us, you specifically Rocco. I don't know why you didn't end it when the fuzz took him to prison, and to top it off you visited him before you came to get us out of that hell hole. You didn't tell him anything you shouldn't of, did you?" I looked at him with angered eyes, I was going to kill him if he did.

"Course not! What fool would? The only thing I said to him was that he needed to control himself and-" Even if he didn't tell him where we were running off to, he said something he shouldn't and I knew it. I cut him off, I was burning with fury.

"You said you loved him, didn't you? Why the hell would say something so stupid? You don't love him, but he still thinks so, that's why he busted out of jail three years before he was due just to patch up the rough spots! You know he wants to make everything the same as it was before, so of course he's going to find us," I said bitterly. I couldn't believe Rocco, how could he? He didn't deny it, so I knew it was true. He had said those words, the only words that held so much power, which meant something to him.

"So what? I do love him! …Or I did. Well I thought I did, but I can't go on with him. And even if I were to tell Perry, he wouldn't take it well. But it wouldn't matter, it's not like I have a special someone in my life anymore. Everyone has someone except me, and maybe that's just how it's suppose to be," Rocco argued, he ran his fingers through his greasy hair. A loud knock was at our door, it was late and maybe that's what made me afraid to answer it. Rocco made himself look presentable, and made his expression calm before he answered. He slowly opened the door, my heart raced, for the second time in my life I was absolutely terrified. Rocco opened the door, and of all people to be standing in our door way, it was Dallas Winston. Oh God did I want to beat him senseless for scaring me, though I knew he didn't have a clue. "Dally? What are you doing here, how did you know where we live?" Rocco asked a bit angry, he had been frightened by the random visit too.

"What? I just thought I'd stop by, and got the information outta Soda. He'll tell you anything if you act like you're going to hurt him so bad he can't walk. Anyway, I just couldn't wait until tomorrow, I got so excited about knowing that you were a Sunday night drinker and that you were interested in what I'm selling," Rocco made a disgusted face, and being frustrated, told Dally to get inside before the world saw. I saw Dally was carrying a brown paper bag, and he held it up so Rocco could see. "I brought a present," he said with a smile.

"No thanks, Dally. I only drink when I'm away from home and on a Sunday night, plus I got bigger worries than who I'm sleeping with for the night," He added bitterly. Rocco thought it was rude to bring him a liter of vodka, and that last part burned Dally so bad. Rocco looked at the bottle, "You'd need more than a liter to get me drunk or even buzzed. Well since you're here, you might as well stay. There's a jailbird out on the loose," Rocco informed.

Dally made a face of confusion, he didn't understand why he should stay if there was just one man lurking about. "I don't get it, so it's one guy? I could take him, no problem! If he gives me any trouble, he'll be in pieces!" Dally said, very cocky about it. A record doesn't mean a thing if he's never killed anyone for pure pleasure. Perry has, even though he looks just like anyone else would, but if you were to anger him enough, he'll make you bleed to death.

"You don't understand, he's an old war buddy of mine and I know he's--," Rocco couldn't tell Dally. It was really none of his business anyway. "Oh never mind, it serves no importance to you. You don't want to hear about my problems, so don't even ask about them," Rocco barked, for some reason he thought it was best that no one outside the family knew of our problems, even though friends could sometimes help us fix them. Plus he had almost forgot that Dally was interested in him. Rocco didn't want Perry anymore, after knowing those things he did and how he could be. He really did prefer to be with Dally, but the age difference was so high, and Perry was only two years younger than he was. I could tell by the look on my brother's face that he really needed a drink or a smoke to calm him. Quickly he whipped out a cigarette and lit it as fast as he could and took a long drag on it. He released the smoke into the air above us, it floated merrily even though Rocco's express was not as calm as he'd like it to be.

"Well, I'd like to know these things. After all, I don't see what the big deal is," Dally said as he stood real close to Rocco. Rocco took another long drag.

"I told you not to ask, and I meant it, damn it!" Rocco barked again, his voice was like thunder in a calm sky. When it came to dropping subjects Rocco expected them gone as soon as he was done talking. But it seemed Dally didn't understand that. I starred to the wall near the door, thinking about how we were going to tell Wolfy, and how we were going to hide ourselves for the time being. But on Monday night we had no choice but to go out, we were scheduled for a gig, and there was no way we were going to miss that. Well then, I suppose running from monsters doesn't make them disappear, so we have to face it and fend it off as much as possible. In some way I was happy to finally see Perry again, but…well, maybe that jailbird has changed. But even if he did, why did he break out of jail? It was hard to sort my thoughts about Perry, and I'm sure Rocco was feeling the same. Dally wasn't making either of us feel any better to top it. Rocco looked at our grandfather clock as it rung twelve times, I already knew what he was going to say. But what were we going to do with Dally? "Dally, I guess you can stay here for tonight, you sleep on the couch. Sweets and I will get ready for bed," He said as he ran his fingers threw his hair once again.

"Now that's no way to treat our guest! He's sleeping on the floor in your room. I'll get some sheets and things for you Dally," I said with a welcoming and warming smile. Rocco gave me a sharp glare as I walked to the hall to get the 'sleeping material' as my older brother called it. I came back and handed a pillow, a comforter, and a sheet to Dally and took him to Rocco's room; which was unusually clean. I could tell Dally took notice of the same disturbing cleanliness as I did. Before Rocco left to war, he was always a slob, but I suppose the army does a wonder to a man. "Good night you two, and no foolin' around! I sleep right next door ya know, and I don't want to hear any of it," I said as I walked out into my room to throw on a nightgown and jump into bed.

Rocco's POV:

Oh great. Just lovely. My dearest sister is having me sleep with the only person I would hope to not get Mono from. He gave a wolfish grin as he turned to look at me, I didn't bother to return a smile. I threw off my shirt, took it and put it in my hamper. I grabbed my pajama bottoms from the night before and began to unbutton and unzip my jeans. I noticed Dally looked closely as I started to remove my pants, and it made me feel as though I was a male strip-tease artist from a nude bar. I held on to my pants to make sure they didn't fall off since they were not longer attached to my hips. Dallas just watched, though attempting to look like he wasn't. He was a horrible actor. Eventually I just dropped my pants, and I stood there for a good five seconds, Dallas' focus was now all on me, 100 percent. The only problem was that he wasn't looking at me face; his eyes were more down south. He gave the same look Perry did when he saw me half naked for the first time; it was a bit creepy. I gave him a glare and rudely added, "What? Never seen a crotch before? Or is it the penis you're wondering about?" I was embarrassed by the way he looked at me, like an object. I felt so gross, and a bit dirty, God I needed a shower or something. I then hurriedly pulled up my pajama bottoms, and then his eyes met mine for the first time in ten minutes it seemed. "Eager, are we?" I took my pants and put them in my hamper as well.

I gave Dallas another strange look, and he blushed slightly. "No, it's just…Well, I haven't been very forward with myself. And I need you to know, and I need to know—" Oh God, not this. Not now. I _really_ don't care about your feelings and I _really_ don't care about mine. If anything I didn't have any at this moment, plus wasn't Dally suppose to be like a homophobe or something? Mr. Macho-Man, Mr. Heterosexual? I really didn't want to hear that he was a hypocrite, I hated people who made fun of others to hide themselves from the world. I know I'm being cold and heartless, but I must remember about Perry…Oh why did you leave? My eyes saddened, but not so much to where I was about to cry. I don't cry, I take it like any other Greaser, you don't cry in public... But I just don't cry in general. "—I need to confess that, I am feeling a strange attraction to guys. Not that I'm a queer or anything! But—"

Oh. My. God. What the hell did he _just_ say? I walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar held him up and slammed him against the wall. My expression was angry, not furious, and not mad with rage. Just angry, and thank God I didn't get that upset. "What. The. Hell. Did you. Just. Say? You didn't just say, _queer_ did ya? I hope not, because you **_NEVER_ **say that word in this house! My brother and I are treated as anyone else, ya hear? We ain't no _queers_ and if I ever hear that word in this house again coming from your mouth then there's gonna be some trouble. And this kind you can't get out of, or fight through. Understand, amigo?" I said with such poison in those words. Dally looked worried, not so much scared. I didn't intend to scare him, I intended to get my point across. I gave him a disgusted look, released him, and sat on my bed, facing him. He was worried about what I'd think of him now, not of my words. "Tu estúpido."

He looked at me as though I was crazy. He seriously was considering calling the men in the white suits and having them come find me. "What was that? It was…weird," That was all he could muster from astonishment? Did he even _go_ to high school? I was only in school up to my junior year, but damn. What do they teach here? I have a very vast vocabulary and Dally has…almost no vocabulary.

Dally walked my way and sat next to me on the bed, leaving a gap between us. Leaning forward, he got real close to my face like he was about to kiss me, but he didn't. "How is it you know so much? Very worldly aren't you? I bet that with a man who has so much knowledge can produce much love," He said as he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"You don't love me," I growled basically.

"—What?" Dally was surprised to hear me say that. I think I shocked myself too, but I was really thinking about Perry, not Dallas.

"I said, you don't love me. You don't know me well enough to call it love, so why do something that means nothing? Sorry Dally, but I don't like waste my time on meaningless kisses and passions. I prefer to have someone that means something to me, someone who won't just be like a one night stand," I said as I faced away from him, but I could still see his face through the corner of my eye. He looked so hurt, like I had taken his heart, thrown it to the ground, shattered it, stepped on the pieces and then spit in his face. Now I felt like a huge jackass, almost a jerk. I turned to face him again, he looked so disappointed and sad that I didn't say something sweet, something nice. But why hadn't I? God I'm the biggest dumbass there will ever be in the history of history. But what did he want, I'm not Sweetheart! But I'm not my father either, and thank the Lord I wasn't. I was hesitant, but I felt as though I needed to say it. I know I was just really angry and stressed, but still that made no excuse. "…Dally, I'm sorry. There is no excuse for that, and I don't know how to erase it. I'm just a huge idiot, I know it and you know it. Don't even bother to deny it, and I'm sorry I made you feel so bad, so horrible. I didn't mean those things," I said as I smiled weakly. Dally didn't try to deny it, just as I asked him not to. I needed to do something, just to show I was sorry. I sat up, leaned forward and kissed Dally on the lips lightly. He didn't pull away or get scared, instead he kissed back. There was never a better way to say 'I'm sorry' meaningfully with a kiss. I meant the message the kiss was sending, that's why I did it.

"…Rocco, I—" Dally pulled away slowly, he didn't look at me. I knew what he wanted to say and he was really awkward about it. I knew he liked me; there was no need for words. He painted me a picture instead of writing a poem like most people do, and I liked what it said.

"Don't speak, I know," I said as I kissed him again softly, tenderly. I knew that he was a very sentimental person once you got alone with him. That tough guy routine was all for show, he was very sensitive from what I could tell. I pulled away from him then, and looked at the small clock on top of my dresser. It was late, I was getting tired, plus there were things I had to do in the morning. Like make breakfast, and be a slave for the day to my siblings until night fell.

"Rocco, I don't know. What if they find out? What will they say? I mean…I just can't stand two men having a relationship and here I am. I don't think I can do this, I just… I'm really tired, how about sleep huh?" Dally said, he attempted to shun me, but I knew he couldn't.

"So what if they know, who cares what they'll say? Dally if you don't know then don't bother; I ain't going to have drama over some game from someone playing with my heart. Especially if they aren't sure," I said bitterly, I couldn't believe it. He wants me, yet he denies himself because of things he would hear about him and to top, it that made him unsure when he was so positive a minute ago. He might as well be a 14 year-old girl who's knocked up; there won't be much of difference besides the fact that people would jump him constantly. Well if Dally was going to be that way, he wasn't someone I wanted to mess with. Until he knew, I didn't want a thing from him, no booze, no money, no sex, nothing, not until Dallas Winston was sure he wanted me. "Have it your way, sleep it is. Oh, and don't you dare try to sleep in my bed or I will beat your brains out," I said, shooing him off my bed.

He made a little bed out of the blankets Sweetheart had got him, pulling the comforter over himself. I turned off the light, and buried myself under the covers. Softly, he said sadly, "G'night."

For some reason of another I pitied him at that moment, and replied "Good night Dallas," and that was all that was said during the night, nothing more.

--------------- Good Morning Lazy Bones! ------------

Wolfy's POV:

I awoke with the sun in my eyes; I had left my blinds open again. I started to turn until I noticed an elbow jabbed into my rips, and it hurt like a mother. I heard Buddy Holly playing his song 'Girl on my Mind', at that moment I knew Sweetheart was up. She was messing with the radio again, but maybe it was because our normal station was playing The Beatles, and God our family hates them. They were rubbing out Elvis Presley with music that sounded like a dog's howling, in other words, we thought it was nothing but noise. So we always checked all the 'Oldies' Station, finding something we liked or something better than The Beatles.

I worked my way around Two-Bit so I didn't disturb him while he slept. I got off my bed and threw on the pair of jeans I had worn yesterday, but I was too lazy to find a shirt so I just walked out into the living room. I saw my sister sitting in front of our radio while drawing something on a little sketchpad she had. "Where's Rocco?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes as Buddy Holly filled my head.

"He's not up yet, but he _should_ be making breakfast. What a lazy. Hey Coyote, do you know how to pose? I need a model right now," Sweetheart said as I walked to her, and then in front of her. I really didn't know how to be a model really since I wasn't too fond of staying in one place for that long. My sister got up from the floor and began to move my arms and body as though I was a Barbie doll or something like that. Finally she found the pose she wanted me in, and God was it uncomfortable, but she sat on the floor beginning to draw. I felt myself starting to loose balance; also I knew that if I moved she would beat me in the head with that big wooden spoon Rocco has somewhere in that kitchen of his. Well, it was morning and usually that meant nothing exciting was about to happen for a few hours.

Johnny's POV:

I tried to get away as best I could, but I knew it was hopeless. I scrambled for the door, trying to pick myself off the floor. My father had done it for me, and it was accompanied by numerous punches to my face and stomach. He yelled vulgar words, rambling about the things that I should be, that I should have done. I tried to speak, only soft whimpers escaped, and then he punched me in the mouth. He dropped me on the floor where I once lay, then kicked me continuously in my ribs, the pain was unbearable. I wanted to die at that moment, at even moment that I was beat for something stupid and senseless. I wish I could run away, but I really had nowhere to go. Blood was dripping from my the corner of my mouth, I could feel it run as another blow was taken into my rib cage. Finally it stopped, and I was so happy that it had. It must have been time for my father to get to work. I tried to move, and I found out that I could, but I wouldn't until my father had left.

I assumed he had gone to work after I heard the front door shut, so I began to slowly pick myself off the floor. I wiped my mouth in disgust, then I looked down at myself, and I noticed that amazingly nothing was broken. 'What can I do?' I thought to myself, no one could help me… could they? Only one person came into my mind, Rocco. He asked before about my father and when he comes home… I wanted to tell him, I desperately did. This needed to stop, and for once, I was going to do something about it. Rocco would make it stop, he had to, and I know he would. I ran out the front door, my destination was The Garcia's home. I can't stop for Pony; this was too personal for even him to know.

As I ran up the street, I passed The Curtis house, I knew I would be at Rocco's front door in a minute or two. I slowed myself as their front door came into my view, and strangely I heard, or I think I heard, Buddy Holly. I was now in front of the door, though hesitant to knock. Did I really want this to happen? What a stupid question, of course I did! …It needed to end, and now. I took a deep breath and knocked, and then I heard someone coming. The door swung open, ruby red lips smiled at me; Sweetheart's green eyes sparkled as she let me inside. "So, what's up Johnny-boy? You don't look so good; did the Socs mug you or something? Poor thing," Sweetheart said to me as she looked at my face.

"I need to talk to Rocco. It's kind of an emergency…" I said weakly, the thought of actually talking to someone about these events is a bit strange, and it is hard to choke up.

"Well Johnny, can you talk to me about it? If it's real important then you can tell me," I knew she was trying to help, I really know she was, but I just couldn't tell Sweetheart this.

"It's… something. Has to do with my um… personals," I replayed what I had just said in my mind and it did not sound like what I had meant it to.

"Well, if you say so Johnny. I won't meddle in your affairs, relationships or bodily functions." Yeah, I had given Sweetheart the worst deformed idea I could have meant. "I didn't even know boys could talk about such problems. What'd you do Johnny? Must have been bad if you want to talk to my brother about it."

"Well, I need to talk to him soon. What's he up to now?"

"Sleeping like all good adults do when it's their night to go out. It's 11:37am now, so he should be up a little after noon Johnny. I'll make you some toast or something that I can't possibly mess up… like pancakes." She said as her ruby red lips turned into a smile once again, and she walked to the kitchen to find bread and what I assumed to be pancake mix. I took a seat on the couch, listening to Buddy Holly on the radio. I looked up to see Wolfy, I hardly noticed him. He was in a very strange and somewhat ridiculous pose, and it didn't make any sense to me until I saw a sketchpad on the floor with a charcoal pencil.

Rocco's POV:

_Forest surrounded me; the enemy was at least thirty yards ahead of my troops and me. Countless rounds were exchanged, death all around us, we felt the enemy closing in. Perry was to the side of me, looking for ammunition on one of our dead companions. Fear in his eyes, hands frantically searching for the right objects, and they began to shake from anxiety. A bullet flew and bounced off my helmet, knocking it off my head, though I didn't seem to notice. We had been fighting for two hours straight; perhaps there was no hope for us now. We were to be taken as prisoners and then killed with our other fellow troops who had died before us. Perry gave me what he could find; he also quickly threw my helmet on my head where it once rested. Sweat trickled down off my face, but I didn't dare whip it, I didn't dare blink, otherwise that may have been the end of me. The end of us. There were three nests in front of us, but now only two shot at us. Perry lowered in our foxhole, I could tell he was losing hope for all things sane, and for all hope of returning to our native land that Lady Liberty proudly looks over. He wasn't alone, so was I. For a second or two I stopped firing and pulled off a grenade from my belt and threw it towards one nest, and it exploded violently as I had hoped it would. Now only one nest shot at us, and I returned fire. It was just Perry and myself; if I was going to die then I had to make my death memorable and meaningful. There was no other way to earn such respect than by doing something bold in the heat of battle. Perry had picked up a stone about the size of a grenade and tossed it at the nest, I heard no gunfire, so I took advantage of the moment. They had been fooled by the trick, so I lifted my rifle and shot the men down, and continued to fire until there was more blood than uniform showing._

_Like a fool, I jumped out of my foxhole, leaving my rifle behind. Perry yelled in horror as a Vietnamese man came from the third nest and shot the left side of my chest and shoulder. Sharp unbelievable and uncontrollable pain came from me, I whimpered but did not scream with the voice that wanted to escape. I held my chest, it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe, I fell to my knees in what I thought to be defeat. It seemed that this is where my life would end; I looked up at the man, knowing he would spare no mercy. He did unto me as I would unto him, but another shot was fired, it flew throw the middle of his chest, cloth ripped apart with the flesh as the bullet entered. Another shot was fired to the left of the first wound, and one last shot to the man's neck. Blood poured from his throat, staining his chest scarlet, as he fell into the darkness of my mind, falling to dirt and mud. Perry ran to me as I looked away from the man before, his neck was a mangled mess; pieces of flesh hung from it, small gasps still came from his throat as he struggled to hold onto life. Blood still flowed freely from the large hole that seemed like a black abyss were all the evils of his mortal body flowed to its rightful place in Hell. He jumped over the foxhole, arms spread out to catch me. I felt so light-headed, so cold, and in such unbearable anguish. I clenched where the wound was, blood seeping through my fingers, the blood was flowing freely now, escaping around my hand and fingers. I was losing balance, as well as consciousness. I was afraid for once; I didn't want to die, not at nineteen. Everything slowly turned black, my eyelids were closing, as I felt my body fall backwards, hitting the soft soil, it was over, and I knew it. The last thing I heard was Perry's fearful cries on a soldier's communication device, I've forgotten the name. Then at last, from the Vietnamese man I heard the air come out of his lungs as his voice made a low screech-like noise, at last he was dead. And soon, that would probably be me._

I awoke in a cold sweat; I was struggling for breath as I held the once wounded area of my chest. The scar that was left from the battle was still in its place, lighter than the skin around it. I looked at the clock, it told me the same time as I had almost died three years ago, "12:13pm," I said to myself, remembering that moment when I thought I had died. I thought that maybe I should have died… even though I didn't. I was lucky that day, I suppose, lucky to have Perry by my side. Since that day we had been Blood Brothers… and no matter what, Blood Brothers would always watch out for each other. "For he who today sheds his blood with me shall be my brother," I whispered as I read the words tattooed over that scar on my chest. He had saved my life, donating his blood to me. If he weren't there, I wouldn't be here today. I thank him as much a man can, with all his body and soul, but it begins to make me wonder. I don't like thinking much about what happened that day, or what happened over seas. Because usually, when I make a prediction of something I wish to never happen… I'm right. Always. And it scares me. I didn't want to know that our division would be transferred to the frontline as soon as we got there, I didn't want to know more than half of our soldiers would be killed in battle, I didn't want to know that I would be emotionally shut out from the world after my leavings from war, I didn't want to know that I would almost die and find my love sitting in a chair next to my stretcher, but I knew somehow, I knew before it all happened. They say that there is a beast in war, though honestly, the only beast there will ever be is the one inside of you. The one that drives us to kill, cheat, steal and lie.

I got out of bed; there was no purpose to stay were bad memories lingered. As I walked I almost tripped on something, but more like someone, I had forgotten Dally was sleeping on the floor. I simply walked over him, opened my door, even though I wasn't ready to face the world. As I exited the hall and made my way to the living room, to my surprise Johnny was sitting on the couch, looking like he was expecting me. His gazed turned my way as his eyes grew wide and his face fearful. I knew he was looking at the scars that I had carried home with me, and no dubitably the black ink that stained my skin forever. "Hey Johnny, what are you doing here so early?"

Johnny's POV:

It was amazing yet frightening how Rocco had so many scars on his body, along with tattoos that looked like they were meant to draw attention away from them. Many of the tattoos were words, quotes I guess, from war buddies or something. I could only read the one on his chest, and that didn't make much sense to me. Why would anyone shed his blood to be anyone's brother? To me it was bit stupid, but I'm sure it had meaning to him, so I kept my mouth shut. "Johnny, you look like you got mugged by some Socs. Are you okay? Nothin' broken I hope. Who split your lip?" I knew he was concerned, but I had to talk to him alone about it. There was not other way for me to keep my dignity… well, what little of it was left.

"Rocco, I need to talk to you alone. It's pretty personal, nothing I can't say it out loud, and it's just too much." Rocco looked at me with slight confusion, I think he was trying to guess what it was.

"Um, sure Johnny. Come on, we'll have a man to man talk," He said as he stretched out his arm, I came willingly to him, and I think I was running by how fast I flew into that comforting arm of his. He was like the big brother I never had, always there to show me that there was no monster under the bed. I clung to his body, almost in fear that if I were to let go, he would leave me. That was the last thing I needed, and I tightened grip around his torso. As we walked into his room, I noticed Dally on the floor sleeping. Rocco kicked him to make sure he was still asleep, and he was because he still snored and didn't move. He sat me on his bed, and he kneeled in front of me, and still he was taller than me. "Now what is it that's so personal Johnny? It must be somethin' big if you're embarrassed to talk about it in front of Wolfy and Sweetheart. I'm sure a fight with a Soc or three isn't _that_ bad."

"Rocco, I wasn't beaten by Socs… it was my father." I couldn't look at him as the word escaped my mouth. I knew what fury he would release.

"WHAT! Johnny how could that bastard…?" He didn't know how to put his words, it seems he was overwhelmed by something that he hoped to never happen. He stood up and paced. "Johnny, when does he come home? WHEN DOES THAT FUCKER COME HOME! I'LL KILL HIM, I WILL! SLIT HIS THROAT LIKE THE SOW HE IS!" He yelled stronger than my father could ever. He barked and growled, taking animal like features because he was unsure as to what to do.

"Well, most of the time he comes home around eight o'clock but sometimes around seven. But I don't know what difference it would make," I said, it was a bit obvious that I couldn't put things together well.

"Johnny it matters because this needs to stop. And I'm going to make sure of it," Rocco said with a demented chuckle in his voice as he grinned with an unsound smile. He didn't seem angry at all as he did a few moments ago, so why the sudden change to such happiness? If I knew better, I'd say he was ill, but from what I wouldn't know. "No need to worry Johnny, the beast will crawl on its legs in agony, wishing to return back to Hell. The beast won't escape from justice, it will face it." That grin never left his face as he said those words, and it worried me so. But I'm sure there was no meaning in his words, after all, Rocco had to be the most prudent person I know. I think that's the only word I learned in school so far… "Well Johnny, we're going to go out there and face the world once again. And at night I'm going to have myself a few drinks, and then perhaps be abstaining enough to come home and not kill myself by tripping." I didn't know what he meant but I just shook my head in agreement.

We walked back into the living room, Wolfy was face down on the couch, and Sweetheart was sitting in front of the radio drawing in her sketchpad, listening to one of Elvis Presley's new songs. Wolfy was asleep, I could tell by the way Sweetheart was ignoring him. There was a knock at the door, Sweetheart turned her head and looked at the wooden frame of it. She was hesitant to answer, so it knocked again. Slowly she arose from where she sat and opened the door. The smile that she had given me was not present when she opened the door only half way. If anything she looked worried. "Hey Sweetheart, may I come in?" The voice was unfamiliar to me, so I didn't understand why she was so worried about who it was.

Rocco's POV:

I knew that voice better than anything, "Johnny go to my room and stay there." But before Johnny could go, 'he' entered. Perry Allison, was pleased to see Sweetheart, and soon laid his eyes upon me. Those eyes were hypnotizing and drew me to him; fond memories of him quickly came into play. Once more I was a lovesick dummy, gazing at what I thought was my haven, my sanctuary. I walked over to Perry, no longer remembering the things he had done, only remembering him. We fell into each other's arms, in some way it was like knowing we had bother survived an event that could have killed us both. Johnny was standing far behind us, in the hallway entrance where I was stood next to him. "I missed you so, why did you take forever to return to me?" I whispered into his ear.

"It was hard find you in the middle of nowhere. I've missed you more than you could ever imagine," His whispering voice flew threw ears, it was a beautiful melody that I never wanted to stop playing; I wanted it to go on forever. Slowly I pulled away from him, but his arms pulled me back into a passionate kiss, which I had been longing for. I heard someone coming from my room, I figured that maybe it was Johnny, but no. It was Dallas Winston; he had finally awakened from his slumber and saw me kissing my long lost love.

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry it has taken forever to update! I've checked when I last posted a new chapter and that was so long ago that I didn't even want to count the days. Well, here's an kind of un-important fact about Rocco: His birthday is December 7th (I decided this when I made his character) and on this day in World War II the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. I never knew which day this happened on (and I live in California! How sad am I besides really sad? …It was a rhetorical question, which means don't answer please.) and I was amazed when I found it out. And it kind of scared me too. A military character was born on one of the most memorable days in the state of California… not a good thing to remember though. From just that day, most of the soldiers that fought against the Japanese went insane. So I salute those who fought, and died or survived that tragic day. Because I love them for such bravery.**

P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!

**----------------------------------------**

**_Name_: Perry Allison**

**_Age_: 20**

**_Ethnic_: Irish, German, English, and Scottish**

**_Sexual Preference_: Bisexual**

**_Grease or Soc_: Greaser**

**_Eyes_: Overcast Sky Blue**

**_Hair_: Blonde**

**_Skin_: Fair**

**_Height_: 5'11"**

**_Background:_ Was a war buddy of Rocco's who committed a crime out of anger. When he had entered the war as a 'Replacement Soldier' he wasn't treated as fairly as he was at home. When he saw Rocco, the two of them stuck together during the war, making sure each of them stayed alive at any cost. The battle that was fought against the Vietnamese Nests was the first battle that Perry and Rocco fought together. When Rocco had awaken; they became Blood Brothers and soon after lovers. After he had returned from war he saw that his father was a woman beater, and that was something he just couldn't stand. He hated anyone to mistreat a woman, and so he did his father in. After so, about a day or two later a gang of Socs started talking trash about Sweetheart who was with him at the time, making fun of her, and one of the Socs actually hurt her during all of this. Perry wouldn't take it; he wouldn't stand for his Love's sister to be treated anyway other than like a queen. Within an hour he had all Socs on the flood, bleeding to dead, their flesh in spiral like he had tried to make ribbons out of their muscles and skin. That night he was arrested for his crimes. Now he has broken out of jail and is on the hunt for The Garcia's, and has found them successfully.**


End file.
